Rise of the Apocalyptic Beast
by Dreaming of Swords
Summary: "When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the Monster ascends from the void. It's body, massive in all it's terror, unleashes it's wrath upon the three worlds. In the fires of it's rage, it guides us...into Armageddon." Resolved/Strong/Dark Tatsumi Oga Tatsumi x Hilda x Aoi
1. Prologue: The Awakening

**Hey! My name is Dreaming of the Void and welcome to my very first story on this site. I've spent a lot of time reading Beelzebub, and felt like making a story from it. I know it's a comedy focal manga and I love it for that, but this story will be focusing on a dark, bleaker aspect. After all this IS a manga about thugs, gangs, delinquents, and most of all demons.**

 **This will be crossing over into High School DxD, just because I felt it would be the most interesting way to develop this story. Also, there will be certain elements in this story such as those from FMA and Bleach to name a few.**

 **Be warned, Oga will be very different from canon Beelzebub, reasons will be clear in this prologue. This story start's off at chapter 138 so keep that in mind.**

 **Now enjoy!**

* * *

" _...Don't you dare lay a hand on my son, you filthy piece of trash!" ~_ _ **Tatsumi Oga**_

 **Rise of the Apocalyptic Beast**

 **Prologue: The Awakening**

 _'….Is this it?'_

That was the thought running through the mind of one 16 year old Oga Tatsumi, high school student of Saint Ishiyama High and current adoptive father to the baby, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. A delinquent if their ever was one, a young man who took control over his old school Ishiyama High, a school well known for it's 120% rate of delinquents that ran rampant throughout it's halls. Without supervision nor hold on them. And he was the one who took the whole school by storm and became the top dog of it's delinquents within a week.

And also destroyed the entire school in that same week...

Tatsumi had always been a delinquent due to his personality and the ever present scowl on his face, something he's had since for as long as he could remember. It made others intimidated by him and others sought out to fight him because of this leading up to him learning and adapting to fighting with thugs, gangs and other delinquents at a very young age. It didn't help the fact that his older sister, Misaki Oga, was a former leader of the Red Tails, in fact her constant beatings on him only progressed his skills and demeanor as a delinquent.

Then again he had always been a vicious little brat, straight from the words of his mother. He was abnormally strong, ever since he was a toddler he showed incredible physical prowess that surpassed children, let alone full grown adults. This only made him out to be even more fearsome when other people saw a kid of 10 or 11 throw/hurl/slam full grown men through cement walls and concrete floors with ease. His strength before ever meeting Beelzebub, was abnormally high for a human.

Yet it seemed that kind of strength meant nothing in his current situation.

 _'...Is this...all my training has amounted too...'_ thought the currently beaten down Tatsumi Oga, his face slammed into thick cement. His body was completely and utterly broken, his collarbone was cracked, 6 of his ribs were shattered, his left leg was twisted in an odd angle and both of his arms were broken beyond repair.

Blood was pooling from his body, unlike his rival Tojo who was screaming at him to get up, but Tatsumi could no longer hear anything. His vision was beginning to darken, and his strength, once thought to be immeasurable was beginning to wane.

 _'Has...this...been all for nothing...'_ Tatsumi was never one to give up, he was too much of an idiot, a fool to know the meaning of the word. It was like his best friend Furuichi said, he was too much of an blockhead to know the meaning of the words like give up or surrendering. That may be one of his own faults, but it's what made him be known as the Rampaging Oga by those who feared and respected him...but mostly feared him.

''Well this was fun, but I think play time is over.'' spoke another man who appeared to be human in appearance, but shared characteristics with other demons from the Demon world. He was a towering mountain of a man. He had spiky crimson red hair with a long pony-tail, as well as red eyes. He had a stubble on his chin with several scars decorating his face, one in particular was a long scar that traversed diagonally from his right eye to his left cheek. The man's face was a bit bloody, but he didn't look all to bad in comparison to his opponents.

The towering demon known as the son of Behemoth, was Jabberwock, General of Behemoth's 34th Pillar Division, bent down and grabbed Tatsumi by his head and easily hauled him up in the air. His red eyes revealing nothing but sheer boredom.

''If this was all you had to muster, then I am very disappointed. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.'' Jabberwock spoke, but in his hand, Tatsumi eyes twitched slightly. His entire face was a mess, blood was pouring from his eyes, nose, ears, mouth and his head. His nose was broken in several places and his left eye was completely shut due a long deep slash going from his left cheek to his left eyebrow.

Jabberwock readied his other hand, ready to deliver the finishing blow charging it with demonic power, causing his arm to burst to life with black magical power. Red eyes gleaming with cold indifference, the giant demon reared his hand back. ''Now die, Oga!''

And it came, the demons fist moved in a blur of motion and all Oga felt was a slight tug as the demons arm ripped through his abdomen, piercing through flesh and bone. His clawed hands dug and ruptured through his organs just before piercing out his back, no doubt severing his spinal cord.

It happened so fast that the pain hadn't even registered to his brain yet, but that too did not take long, and the pain that followed was beyond excruciating. He could feel the taste of iron as blood exploded forth from his back and it began to bubble up from his throat. Yet Tatsumi clenched his teeth so he didn't cry out, he would _not_ give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

But it did not lessen the pain.

 _Not. One. Bit._

For a moment he heard his friends screaming, but he couldn't see much else due his entire body going increasingly more numb by the minute. The taste of copper was becoming much more evident as it bubbled forth from this pursed lips, staining his gnashed teeth. Plus his dimming vision wasn't helping matters at all.

''Oho? Not even going to scream will you? Defiant to the last, though that's what makes your kind so fucking annoying.'' the Great Demon spat out in disgust. On the other hand, Tatsumi Oga could feel his body start to go numb, tingling sensations beginning to wash over him and the light in his eyes began to dim. His body jerked though when Jabberwock noticed him slipping in and out of consciousness and he gave a nasty sneer to the delinquent.

''Oh no no _no,_ You aren't dying right now. When your beloved home is turned to ash and your pathetic little friends are dead at my feet, then, only then, will I _give you my permission to die._ '' his words were like a stake pushed through Tatsumi's already beaten pride. It made him feel so angry, and yet so _helpless_ at the same time. It was a feeling he did not like under any circumstance, and the fact this bastard was speaking to him like this only fueled the flickering fire of rage within his soul.

 _'W-who the hell does this bastard think he is!'_ Oh he so wanted to scream at the frustration of it all, but before he could even think another thought he heard something that shook him to the core. Something so small, so miniscule one would normally overlook it, but not him. Not after all the time he's spent raising the owner of that voice with that Wet Nurse.

 _''D-dah...?''_

 _'Ah...that voice...Beel...'_ the voice of his adopted son made Tatsumi open his only usable eye ever so slightly and what he saw truly made Tatsumi feel like gutter trash, the weakest filth on the face of the planet. The little green haired demon baby was, but a few feet away watching what was happening with tears in his little green eyes. The little baby showed remarkable durability though after fighting while attached to Oga for so long, but he was bearing enough injuries that it tore at Tatsumi in a way that made him feel something, what that was he wasn't sure due to the blood loss making him fade in and out of consciousness.

 _'Baby Beel...don't cry...don't cry for me...'_ he wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come. This was a situation Tatsumi never predicted to happen, he figured everything would be fine like always. He'd kick the ass out of all these bastards, save Hilda and go back home and act like everything would be okay.

But it wasn't like that, instead he had endangered everyone with his own reckless decision, got his own ass kicked by Jabberwock even with the aid of Tojou, and put Beelze in danger of these lunatics. Worst of all, he never reached _her_ time...

 _'Hilda...'_ thinking of her, Baby Beel's Wet Nurse and "Mother" on Earth sparked Tatsumi back to life if only briefly, allowing his lone eye to travel from his crying son to the unconscious wet nurse not a few feet away. Her clothes were in tatters, and her body was ragged, obvious signs of torture were easily recognizable. But it was her face, her unconscious form that made that foreign feeling increase a hundred-fold, Tatsumi wasn't sure what it was yet whatever it was made him feel something.

It wasn't anger, but not unlike it.

He never noticed his hands clenching into fists at the sight of her.

 _'Hilda, if only I had been faster, stronger you wouldn't have ended up like this!'_ despite what many believed was between him and Hilda. He viewed the Wet Nurse as someone very important to him, like he did for Aoi, Furuichi, and his family. Without her Tatsumi knew he'd be completely lost on how to deal with Beel.

Many made the mistake that she was his wife due to his current situation with Beel, but they were wrong. It wasn't like the notion of it didn't sound at all appealing to him since the scenery of him, Hilda and Beelze together did give off that vibe that they were a couple of parents with their son. He just knew Hilda disregarded the notion entirely, but on some level found it to be amusing.

Some may think he even hated her with their usual arguments and threats toward one another, but that wasn't the case at all. She was just worried for her master, Beelze, and was always testing Tatsumi to see if he is truly worthy of being his parent. In that regard Tatsumi respected Hilda, among other things, her loyalty to Beelze was just like his loyalty to those he calls friends. That loyalty was something he cared for in her and to see her like that after everything she went through, to see her injured just...just...

It hurt, oh god did it _hurt_ seeing her that way, but there was something else that was feeding off his own pain.

 _'Dammit! Is there nothing I can do, nothing at all!?'_ he hated this! He DESPISED being this fucking helpless before these bastards! He loathed the notion that he was this weak against these guys, even if they were demons. He still trained himself barebone to get strong enough to combat them. Putting himself in dangerous situations time and time again just to try and surpass that threshold between humans and demons.

But yet, he was now on the verge of dying to this bag of shit, the very same who hurt Hilda!

 _'Damn it...damn it! Damn it...why...why couldn't I...why couldn't I save her...'_ that was the last thought Tatsumi had just as he blacked out.

Unknown to Tatsumi at that time he never saw black clouds beginning to roll in from all the four corners of the world. The other occupants didn't seem to notice this besides the Old Demon himself, Behemoth, who was standing on the sidelines watching the battles proceeding's. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled his glasses off to see the rolling waves of black thunderous clouds beginning to encompass the entire sky.

 _'This feeling...so ominous...what's happening?'_ he would deny the fact he felt a shiver of apprehension that went down his spine, he was Behemoth, Leader of the 34th Division that worked directly under the current Great Demon Lord, he was the one that fought in the Great War so long ago. He held great pride in the fact he could stare into the face of adversity and laugh, then proceed to kick as much ass as he could before getting stomped in the ground. He wasn't afraid of anything...

Well there was _one_ thing, than again anyone would be afraid to fight _that_ monstrosity.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something, a pulse, a small miniscule pulse of power, but it was there nonetheless and when he felt the sheer essence of it Behemoth's eyes widened in alarm. Snapping his head up he looked to see the un-moving body of Tatsumi Oga impaled on the arm of his only son.

And suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, Behemoth felt, for the first time in centuries, a cold chill of fear run throughout his body.

 _'What...what is **that**?'_

 **XxX**

Within the depths of Tatsumi Oga's mind, one would find it to be nothing more than a empty abyss. A realm void of all life and light, only the coldness of the dark was all that awaited anyone that went into the mind of Tatsumi Oga. It was not a place for the weak willed or those faint of heart, because in that very darkness lurked an entity that would make even the Gods fall.

And in that darkness, where it was the strongest, that one could find Tatsumi struggling at his current predicament, clutching at his skull while gnashing his teeth.

 _'I...I hate this! Why! Why am I not strong enough to beat these clowns! What is it I'm lacking!? What do I need to do to end this?! What is it...what is it...WHAT CAN I DO TO KILL THESE FUCKERS_!?' he screamed in his mind, echoing in the dark abyss of his mind. It wasn't like he actually expected anything to happen, but it was something he did out of pure frustration with himself.

He hated being weak, he absolutely _loathed_ being weak. He'd grown up trying to get strong so he never had to rely on anyone else, but his own strength. His sister taught him that through her actions, and he learned through trial and error with every fight he got into. He relied on his own fists and the strength he was born with, not on others because relying on other people was either a sign of weakness or it would lead them to getting hurt.

And the latter had just come to pass for his "Wife" and the "Mother" of his son Beelze.

 _'Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK **FUCK!** '_ repeating this mantra, Tatsumi opened his eyes to glare out at the darkness around him.

 **''FUUCCCCCCKKKKK!''** he screamed, he yelled for what felt like hours, he poured out all his frustrations, his anger until his throat bled. It was all he could do in this situation, and as the silence followed he was left there feeling completely empty, broken, defeated for the first time in his whole life. It wasn't like he was expecting anything when he screamed, he just needed the solace in venting his frustrations. However even that didn't work as the images of what was happening outside flashed painfully, reminding him of exactly what was happening. Reminding him of his complete failure as both a man and as a father.

And in that moment...as Tatsumi fell to his knees for the very time time, as his heart fell into despair over his weakness.

Something happened...

Something in the darkness _stirred..._

As Tatsumi's eyes closed, losing himself in his own anguish, something was happening to the young man.

Within the darkness of his mind, something was released, answering the call of Tatsumi's own despair, feeding on his anguish and soul-wrenching agony.

 _'Why...am I...this weak?'_

 _ **'It's because of your mortality...'**_

Suddenly, Tatsumi froze at the sound of this voice, awakening to find himself in the darkness still, but this darkness felt so much more _alive_. Yet he could not stand up, he was completely frozen in place from the voice he just heard. Never... _NEVER_ in all of his life had he heard such a voice as this. It was entirely something different, it carried a level of confidence that seemed otherworldly. A cold edge that was sharper than any sword, but the biggest thing he noted from this voice was, the power in it.

The sheer magnitude of _power_ in this voice spoke degree's that whoever or whatever this was, it was leagues beyond anything Tatsumi had ever known or would ever come to understand. It made his power feel like a flickering flame to a galactic supernova. Their was simply no comparison, for the power was just far too potent for Tatsumi too ignore.

It was staggering, making it hard for him to even twitch a muscle let alone breathe. It truly felt as if the sheer presence of this entity could and would be able to wipe his existence clean without any effort at all. Before Tatsumi even realized it, his own body was trembling in trepidation and in yet another emotion that was nearly foreign to him, but he knew what it was.

 _Fear..._

Something about it just made every survival instinct honed through every fight he's been in told him to run, _run now!_ But above all else, he could not run, he would not run away! He'd sooner die than run with his tail between his legs, maybe he was being foolish and stubborn, but he wasn't a bitch that would run in the face of something that was beyond his reach in power. It was simply not his way.

He'd stand his ground even if it meant death.

And as if he was reading his mind, which could very well be the case, the voice spoke again, echoing all around Tatsumi. _**'Hm...perhaps there is hope for you yet...you don't intend to die here, do you? Do you intend to let that little insect do all that he's done go unpunished? All he's done to Hilda, your friends, even your son?'**_

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed within the darkness of wherever he was. His beady black eyes gleamed in a manner that spoke of nothing, but absolute resolve and defiance. Even as he despair, he still found it in himself to fight on despite how little no chance he had against his enemies.

 _'No...'_ he replied in kind.

 _ **'Will you continue to kneel there like a beaten dog, doing nothing as these insects threaten to take all that you have gained? Will you let your friends be killed? Let Beel be killed? Will you stand there, cowering and let Hilda's sacrifice...be for nothing?!'**_

 _'NO!'_ shouting out in spite, his hands went up and began clenching onto his skull, nails digging and piercing through flesh as he tried to burn such things from his mind.

 _ **'Are you going to stand there and watch as that low piece of demonic trash kills your son and his mother! WILL YOU?!'**_

Tatsumi's eyes snapped open, but instead of his usually beady black eyes, there was only the whites of his eyes at this point. Blood ran down from his scalp as he looked up and unleashed his answer.

 **'NOOOOOOOO!'** and in that scream, Tatsumi's body suddenly exploded with life. As his scream turned deeper, rougher and louder by the second and in that moment the darkness that encompassed his mind began to swirl with life. Coming to life with a purpose the darkness began to spin all around Tatsumi before it froze for a moment.

Before it all converged on Tatsumi, swallowing him whole in a sea of pure darkness...

 _ **'Good, then embrace it. Accept your hatred, your rage, your anger, let it fuel you and kill that insect who dared to hurt them! KILL. THEM. ALL!'**_

And in that moment, something truly monstrous awakened from within the depths of Oga Tatsumi's soul.

 **XxX**

In contrast to Tatsumi's mind, atop the rooftop of Akumano Academy, Jabberwock held the unresponsive Oga impaled on his arm with little to no effort at all. Blood dripped from his beaten and mutilated body as his head hung low, his defeated body for all too see and yet in Jabberwock's eyes he only felt as if he had just broken a toy and was just bored now.

''Hmph, such a waste. Now you see why I find these maggots to be worthless, father.'' Jabberwock said to Behemoth who remained unresponsive as he stared behind his glasses, his eyes staring coolly from the sky and as Tatsumi's corpse with an expression of trepidation. A bead of sweat could have been noticed as he was the only one that could feel what was really happening.

 _'No doubt about it, the pulses are growing stronger and it's coming from the human. What is that...'_ his sense of growing alarm was justified since he could tell from first glance that Tatsumi Oga was most definitely dead, beside the fact his son had impaled his weak mortal body completely through and ruptured more than a few vital organs. He wasn't in contact with Beelzebub so he didn't have the demonic enhancements he once had.

At the moment he was impaled Tatsumi Oga was just a normal human, albeit still a powerful one in his own right, but still a human.

So that begged to question, what was happening?

Feeling the wind start to pick up, he briefly looked up and his eyes narrowed even more when he saw the black clouds begin to completely cover the sky, blocking out the the full moon in all it's splendor. Soon after, a deep rumble echoed across the clouds before a first bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

 _'Somethings coming...I must be wary.'_ Behemoth thought only to himself before turning his gaze back to what was happening before him. Only now he was tense and ready to spring into action at the slightest change in direction. He let his gaze wander to his son who in turn threw off Tatsumi's corpse and turned towards the spawn of his very own Lord.

''Well, _Prince Beelzebub,_ I hope after this you won't be making any more foolish choices in your life. This is what happens to those who defy the will of those vastly superior to them. Keep this in mind for the next contractor that you find. _''_ Jabberwock spat as he walked toward the motionless little baby. It was about time to take the little brat back to his father so they could find him another contractor.

But who wasn't to say he couldn't rough up the little bastard, he had no qualms with killing children, he had done so many times before in his life. There was no difference to him and right now he was just a little bit pissed with the little shit, but just as he was within hands reach of Beelzebub.

''Don't you dare touch him, you fucker!'' suddenly Tojo charging him, despite his own wounds, his fist was raised and his eyes were lit aflame with absolute _murderous intent_. He just watched the only other man he had ever known stand up to him and even defeat him get killed by this fish faced bastard! There was absolutely no way he would let that go, Oga was his friend through battle and he could not, would not allow this to go unpunished! But just as he came rushing in, his fist impacted Jabberwock's left cheek, but instead of expecting him to be sent flying or even knocked down.

He didn't even react...

''W-what the?'' to say Tojo was stupefied would be an understatement, he put all his strength in that punch, but this guy didn't even flinch? Just what the hell was he made of?

 _''Oi...''_ Jabberwock spoke glancing at him with a look that spoke volumes of his killing intent. ''I'm bored dealing with you maggots, and I've already killed your strongest one here. I've had my fun, and still you come after me? Fine then, I won't hold back anymore, you pathetic mortal!'' and before Tojou even realized it Jabberwock spun around and his fist moved far faster than he'd ever seen it move before.

Faster than he could blink, the demons fist slammed into his jaw no doubt breaking it before his body was sent flying off the Clock Tower where it slammed through the building next to it.

''And that's another one down.'' Jabberwock stated before he turned and began walking toward Beelzebub, but the little baby could only stare at the body of his father. Tears welling up in his eyes as he saw both bodies of his mother and father down, broken and beaten. It was a sight he never would have thought he would ever see in his life.

Mother and Father were always strong around him, insurmountable and exceptionally evil. They were the ones he believed in, more than any of his blood related family just because he loved his mother and looked up to his human-father. To aspire to be just like him, that was his goal, it was his father that taught him how to be a man and it was his mother that helped take care of him.

He loved them both dearly and seeing them like that...

 _'Remember baby Beel...men don't freak out crying, you'll be made fun of.'_ he took the words of his father to heart as he finally tore his gaze up to see Jabberwock standing infront of him. Glaring down at him with a grin, but that in itself was anything but pleasant.

''Aw, not going to cry? Oh well, you'll be crying by the time I'm done with you!'' he said just before he went to grab Beelze's head. But just as he was about to grab the little boy's head and give him a lashing of a lifetime. He saw something that confused him, the boy's eyes widened in something akin to shock, or just as shocked as a baby could get.

Then he spoke a single word that made him freeze...

 _''Dada...?''_

Than in a brilliant flash of red, a bolt of pure crimson struck down from the Heavens.

And that's when he heard his father screaming...

''JABBERWOCK GET OUT OF THERE!''

 _'Wha-'_

That's when he _felt_ it, another presence was there with him, he had been so blinded by his own anger and blood lust that he didn't even pick up on it until his father's scream woke him from his stupor. And that's when he noticed it, a hand was gripping onto his wrist. However it was no normal hand by any means, _oh no_ , it wasn't of human origin by any stretch of the imagination.

It was jet black with glowing red arcane symbols circling around the entire length of the arm. The hand itself was a menacing massive hand with 5 razor sharp claws that were once fingers. Taking that moment, Jabberwock's red eyes slowly traveled up the arm only to see to his growing disgust and horror, he saw the blackness spreading like it had a life of it's own. It conformed and converged from human flesh and into a black metallic sheen, and the arcane sigils kept spiraling and spreading as the black mass began to cover the body, glowing and thrumming with a power he could not even begin to fathom.

 _ **''Oi..."**_

In a sharp intake of breath, Jabberwock's eyes snapped up to see the face of the one who stopped him and what he saw made his eyes tremble in both shock and apprehension.

It was the human, at least it looked like the human Tatsumi Oga. However his once beaten and broken body was regenerating at high speed, even the hole he'd made was stitching itself back together, organs, bone and muscle, all of it was growing back in seconds. But it was what was happening to him that shook Jabberwock to the core, the black mass that was spreading across his body moved as if it was alive, moving at the beck and call of it's master. And he could only look into the face of the one whom he thought he had killed.

And when he saw his face, Jabberwock knew the true meaning of what a demon was supposed to look like.

The black mass was covering most of his neck and half of his face and he was greeted to the sight of one eye, which wasn't covered by the black mass, glowing a baleful crimson with a black slit going down the middle while the whites of his eyes began to meld into wisps of ebony. The other half of his face was the visage of a snarling beast or monster, black skin shined with an otherworldly shine as the mouth that was covered revealed sharp fangs protruding from the lower and upper lip. A single red arcane line went directly down the eye and over the scalp that covered half of Tatsumi's hair. And the eye on this side of the face changed drastically as well, the whites of his eye turned into a dark crimson while an iris that hadn't been there before was a dark violet while his pupil had become a black slit going down the middle.

And the black mass was slowly starting to take over the rest of his face and body.

''W-w-what...the hell...are you?'' that was all Jabberwock could say in that moment, but Tatsumi's eyes merely stared back into his own, a raw emotion of pure cold _fury_ flashed in his mismatched eyes. Jabberwock had to bite back a hiss of pain when Tatsumi's grip strengthened to such an ungodly level.

" _ **You...hurt them...you hurt her...you hurt my son...''**_ Tatsumi seemed to ignore Jabberwock's last question, and was speaking more in a drawled out hollowed tone. His voice was no longer the same, it was becoming deeper and more conformed as the seconds ticked by.

 _ **''You...hurt my boy...my friends...my Hilda!''**_ it was at that moment his eyes turned completely white with _rage._

 _ **''Your life...is forfeit...You. Are. Dead!''**_ and in the blink of an eye Tatsumi grabbed hold of Jabberwocks arm in a vice like grip and in a twitch of his wrist proceeded to tear off his entire limb. The red life giving liquid sprayed forth from both the dismembered limb and the stump of where Jabberwock's arm used to be. It shot out everywhere, staining Tatsumi's blackening body crimson, and all over the ground around them.

It took only a moment for the pain to register as the son of Behemoth's eyes quivered in building shock from the stump his arm used to be before moving to his old, that was still twitching from having the last of it's nerve signals torn apart.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' his other hand would have went to clutching at the stump in a desperate vain attempt to stop the bleeding. But before he could even blink, a black blur moved toward his other arm. His body jerked in response causing his eyes to widen further in alarm before he turned to only see the malevolent visage of a completely black faced demon snarling down at him.

No, this was no demon.

 _This was a monster._

''AAAAHHHH!'' He screamed again as Tatsumi tore off his other arm and tossed it aside, ignoring the blood splattering against the floor and staining his body dark crimson. And left there, falling to his knees, Jabberwock, son of the Legendary Behemoth could only stare into the eyes of his killer with only one thought running through his head.

 _'What have I unleashed...'_ then a clawed hand clenched around his entire skull, Tatsumi's expression remained completely impassive through the entire process. Jabberwock was left helpless while being held in the air by his hand, his arms were gone, his body refused to respond, his lefs didn't so much as budge no matter how much he tried to move them. And soon enough, as the claws of his enemy began to dig into his flesh and skull he felt a presence flash toward him.

 _''Let go of my son, Tatsumi Oga!''_ and he only shifted his head slightly to see the old man, Behemoth, clutching on his hand stopping him from turning Jabberwock's skull into a gory mess. But the old man was anything but aloof at this point, his entire body _screamed_ demonic power and his once black beady eyes were gone and all that was there was eyes that were the purest of crimson.

But Tatsumi was far too gone, the power coming off this old man didn't deter him in the slightest. The only thing that happened was his baleful white orbs narrowing on the old bastard for trying to stop him, and then he lifted his other hand and pointed a single claw toward the old man on his left.

 _ **''...All those that hurt Beelze, my friends...and Hilda...DIES!"**_ and in that second, Tatsumi's power spiked to such a degree that it made Behemoth's eyes widen in shock and it was then he saw a spark of red lightning at the tip of Tatsumi's finger. Only for a black and red orb to grow and expand at the tip of his finger.

Looking up, he was greeted to only the sight of a pair of blazing white eyes staring at him, through him and piercing his very old demonic soul.

 _ **''DIE!''**_

And in the blink of an eye the orb exploded, releasing a shockwave upon it's initial release causing the entire rooftop of the Clock Tower to crack. Yet the beam didn't stop as it expanded into the skyline causing sonic booms as it traveled into the distant mountain ranges of the west.

….

Then the Earth _shook_ as that entire mountain range _exploded_ in a massive pillar of black and red demonic energy, the pillar only grew and expanded, consuming all the wildlife in the general vicinity as it pierced through the black sky and Earth's atmosphere.

Seemingly satisfied with his work, Tatsumi instinctively canceled his attack and seeing the old man was nowhere in sight turned his gaze back on the helpless General of the 34th Division of the Demon Kings army. And it was then did Tatsumi let out a feral snarl before he _squeezed_ causing his claws to dig into Jabberwock's skull without restraint. The demon tried, oh he tried to stop him, his muffled screams were pretty evident, but nothing would stop Tatsumi at this point.

These bastards hurt them, therefore they would receive no mercy from him!

And in a twitch of his wrist Jabberwocks head exploded into a gory mess of blood, bone and brain matter, staining Tatsumi's claw and lower body, but it didn't deter the human turned monster. If anything he seemed _pleased_ with the result.

 _But he wanted more..._

 _ **'Kill them! Kill them all! MAKE THEM ALL SUFFER!'**_

The voice within his head demanded for more blood to be spilled, but just as he was about to act on that desire he was stopped when he felt a tug on his leg.

 _''Dada?''_

 **XxX**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing...

Takayuki Furuichi, age 16, could only stare in complete shock as the events of the battle unfolded before him. He and Lamia, assistant doctor to the once Imperial Doctor Furcas Rachmaninoff were currently the only two that were able to witness the battle with Oga and Tojou against the General of the 34th Division Jabberwock.

And it was a living nightmare...

Watching the two strongest people he ever knew get wasted by the son of Behemoth had been an experience he didn't want to see again. Seeing them both beaten and broken by the demon had been a sight he was not soon forget.

But if things couldn't have gotten any worse, they did, when he saw Jabberwock impale Oga with his entire arm, straight through his abdomen and all the way through the back. Upon seeing that, seeing all that blood, _Oga's blood,_ be spilled all across the Clock Tower had paralyzed Furuichi on the spot.

Tatsumi Oga was his best friend, ever since they were in the fifth grade, and he had come to see Oga as someone to be insurmountable, unbeatable even. A monster of a guy that couldn't ever be defeated by any normal means, and even when he was introduced into the supernatural world, that belief still held true. He'd seen Oga do the impossible many times before, crazy things that went beyond the human bodies limits, but even he knew, deep down in his mind, Oga wouldn't survive from something like being impaled completely through like that, and it was why he was left frozen in place thinking his best friend was going to die. And that only increased as Oga was tossed aside, as if he were a corpse at this point, which was pretty much the case at that point.

But his concern grew when he saw Jabberwock head toward the motionless Baby Beel. Lamia was trying to do anything to reach him in time, but he had to hold her back because he knew there was no way she'd survive. Jabberwock was out for blood and he couldn't let Lamia go out there and get slaughtered.

For a moment he felt hope when Tojou got back up and tried to stop him, but the demon just took his strongest punch without flinching. Then proceeded to punch Tojou so hard he was sent slamming into the building they were currently on. The impact had been strong as they felt the entire building shake from it, and for a moment he as worried it would collapse. But just as it was gonna get worse when Jabberowck was about to reach for Beel, something happened.

Something absolutely terrifying occurred...

Thunder roared throughout the sky, reminding him of the storm that strangely appeared above them. The rumbling waves of lightning streaked across the sky and struck down all across the city, lightning up the entire region in brilliant flashes of blue. But when the rumbling got closer and it all went dark.

He heard Behemoth, the old man scream, just before a single bolt tore through the Heavens, a red lightning bolt struck the Clock Tower.

And when it ended Furuichi saw something had stopped Jabberwock from reaching Beelzebub, and he wouldn't have known who it was if he hadn't heard Lamia speak it's name.

 _''Oga..."_ When he had turned toward her for confirmation his eyes had widened when he saw the state she was in. She was a mess, her body was trembling in unrestrained primal instinctual terror, her skin was pale and she was tearing up, as if the sight she was seeing was beyond any kind of horror she could ever witness. He had never seen Lamia so petrified until that moment, she was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane and was sweating profusely. It was like she was able to sense or see something he couldn't and it confused him immensely.

But before he could question her he heard a blood curdling scream and he turned only to see the unidentified Oga, the figure of his supposed dead best friend, _rip off_ Jabberwocks arm all the way from the shoulder! And what followed was a scene that he thought he'd only see in scary movies as the figure proceeded to tear off Jabberwocks other arm, and begin to crush his head like a watermelon.

But then Behemoth intervened, but that didn't stop the monster, infact it was then Furuichi had seen what had become of his friend when the figure hit the Great Demon with a spell of sorts that blasted clear across the cities skyline and into the mountain range hundreds of miles away from the city. Only for that entire mountain range to explode into a giant expanding pillar of black and red energy.

The shockwave that followed from the explosion shook the entire region, causing many of the less than stable buildings across the city to fall while every single window in the city shattered. It nearly blew them off if he and Lamia hadn't hit the deck soon enough. But the light of the explosion had lit up the scene for all eyes to see.

And what Furuichi saw on that Clock Tower had made his blood run cold, in place of his old friend was a black skinned humanoid with glowing red arcane symbols running all over his body. Blood was splattered all over his body and the Clock Tower rooftop, his white large eyes filled with untold amounts of fury had made Furuichi nearly lose all self control of his bladder.

 _'W-what is that thing!?'_

It was then someone appeared infront of them so their eyes would no longer see the terror that Tatsumi had become, and when he looked to see who it was, Furuichi was surprised to see it was none other than Zenjūrō Saotome, the black haired man that was their teacher in Saint Ishiyama Academy. But he noticed that his back was to them and slung over his shoulder was a very broken and very defeated Tojou.

That's when he heard the older man speak. ''Remember what you have seen here today, Takayuki Furuichi. Burn the image of what Tatsumi has become into your very eyes... _because he will never be same._ '' with that said, the older man vanished faster than Furuichi could blink. When he did blink though he and the shellshocked Lamia were left frozen when they saw Oga crush Jabberwock's head like a grape before he seemingly turn in their direction, but before he could at on whatever was pushing forth they both saw him stop.

And the reason he stopped?

Was because of the crying little boy tugging at his leg.

Concern for the boy's well being consumed the two and they could only scream for the boy's name! ''BEELZE!''

 **XxX**

 _''Dada?''_

Tatsumi's whole body stopped when he heard that voice, it was a voice that he knew all too well. It belonged to the very boy whom had changed his entire life, the very boy who brought, alongside a certain blond demoness, a joy into his life that he had never felt before. Slowly, he turned to look down at his leg to see the wide green eyes of his son.

Staring at him, Tatsumi noticed the damage on his little body and it only cemented his own self-loathing for allowing the boy to be hurt on his watch. He was supposed to be protecting him, raising him as his own, but this only proved to him that he was only putting Beelze in danger.

 _ **'No more...I won't allow anyone to hurt them again...'**_ bending down to a knee, he picked up Beelze, _his son_ , completely ignoring the fact the black mass that covered his body was seeping back into his rejuvenated flesh. All that remained of the black mass was half of his face which still held half of the demonic visage he had in his battle with Jabberwock and Behemoth. He didn't care for the damage that was around him, not for the corpse of Jabberwock at his feet. Holding his son, Tatsumi wordlessly turned toward Hildegarde's body and made his way toward her. His footsteps were loud and strong, but he didn't care.

The well being of his family was all that mattered to him at this point.

Reaching her, Tatsumi kneeled down before setting Beelze on the ground beside her. Taking his hands, he pushed aside her long blonde bangs behind her left ear and took a moment to take in the damage done to her. Her clothing was in tatters, there was more than a couple of bruises and whelps along her body, and the sheer look exhaustion in her expression was all needed to know.

 _'She put up with all the torture they could dish and didn't give in, even when they set that strange fire on her...must you keep reminding me why I...'_ stopping himself from that train of thought, he went to her face and cupped her cheek in hand. For a moment he just stared down at her, and then at Beelze before tearing his gaze back to her.

''Hilda...I won't...I _will not_ let this happen again...I give you my word.''

Soon enough, his body began to fall, his exhaustion began to take hold, but just as the darkness began to consume him. He saw Hilda's eyes creak open to meet his gaze, and in that moment she let a true smile come upon her face.

 _'And I to you...my King.'_

* * *

 **Prologue Chapter completed!**

 **Holy. Crap. Holy crapola my FINGERS! My first story on this site and it just had to be such a long chapter. Why! My fingers are bleeding! :(**

 **This actually took a whole month for me to make, not just this prologue, but the basis of the entire plot, the origin of Tatsumi's powers, of what the future will bring after what he's done. This took a lot of time and to meld the Beelzebub universe and the Highschool DxD verse for what I plan to do was hard!**

 **But I think it'll be worth it in the end.**

 **Anyway, the reason for Oga's sudden transformation is due to a number of reasons which I cannot say beyond that you will need to read future chapters to know what has happened to him.**

 **The form he took was the very same as Greed's Ultimate Shield Form, only instead of red lines he had red arcane symbols spread all over his body, which those themselves have a reason for being there. I also made Demons FAR stronger than they are in the Beelzebub universe which was why Jabberwock was unaffected by Tojou's punch, and was able to send him flying when he got "serious".**

 **I think that's it, and if Tatsumi did come off as too blaringly OC than it's because the situation he was just put through has ultimately changed him.**

 **Tell me how I did, I plan to focus solely on this story while I catch up with the light novel for research material.**

 **Have a good day everyone!**


	2. Everything Changes

**I honestly did not expect this much support for my very first story, I'm extremely grateful really it's just I'm surprised! So, because of the quick amount of support I decided to work on this chapter as early as possible.**

 **With that said, there is a lot, and I do mean _ALOT_ going on this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy the turbulence that's about to take place!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

" _Would I? I will destroy you and all of your ilk in a god damned **heartbeat** if I must do so. Do not cross me, Behemoth or I will send what's left of you in a matchbox to that damned jester.'' **~Zenjūrō Saotome**_

 **Rise of the Apocalyptic Beast**

 **Chapter 1: Everything Changes**

The City of Ishiyama, a major core city in Japan, with a population over 375,000, was regarded as a hotspot for many tourist attractions all across the globe. Archaeologists from all over the world came in and out to unearth any artifacts they could so that the tell the story of Japan could be uncovered for generations to see, artifacts and skeletal remains from ancient historic periods were rich in this cities historical sites. Such as the Japanese Paleolithic, Yayoi, Kofun and even the Jomon periods to name a few. It was also the city that housed the historical landmark, Ishiyama Hongan-ji, which the city was named after.

However the city was also well known for sights, such as it's Temples and Shrines dedicated to every Shinto deity in the known pantheon. With it's own Priests and Miko Priestesses still watching over the Temples for generations. Ishiyama was also a city known for it's academic structural stability which still made ripples throughout the Nation for it's graduation success rate from it's number one school in the entire country, Saint Ishiyama High. A school where those of the naturally gifted are able to work for a scholarship in whatever field of their choosing.

Ishiyama also had some of the biggest districts as well, having over a 100 hotels, casino's and other entertainment locations. And an impressive coastline for both fishermen to catch and haul in months worth of seafood every season and even a beach to the east that was very popular among both the locals and tourists.

But despite that impressive track record, the city did have several stains that made it a very hostile city to live in, at least if you weren't a local.

Reason? Because it was a _cesspool_ for those that worked for the underworld and other types of unsavory characters. Yakuza held a tight leash on the city, the influence they held was so strong that even the Japanese Government hesitated dealing with them just because of the fact that the Yakuza was a _necessary evil_ due to the amount of shipments and imported goods they could bring in from the other nations, most notably the United States. It was all under the radar, and most of their goods were mostly illegal arms and substances that they could sell off for massive profit. So, if they publicly tried to deal with them, they would lose all that resource income and credibility with the Yakuza and by extension the Mafia in the other nations.

If that wasn't enough the city was overrun with uncouth Gangsters, Thugs and Delinquents numbering in the thousands. There was simply no way to suppress them all, and it was advised for any tourist to keep a watchful eye and avoid any alleyways. The worst of these delinquents all originated from another Academy that was called Ishiyama High School, or as the locals called it the number one delinquent school in all of Japan. Known for it's 120% rate of delinquent population, no sane teacher would work in the school and were ran out of the establishment years ago.

But that same school had been annihilated in one night after what had been an all out brawl between it's students or so it was believed.

Still, even with that blemish on their good name, the city of Ishiyama was still a city that was normally known for being one of the cities in the entire world that never slept. Day and night, men and women worked around the clock, and party goers had all night to just go out and party till the crack of dawn. Truly, it was a city that never slept and was regarded in the same way as Las Vegas in that manner.

But that was no longer the case anymore, for on this night, the city of Ishiyama was dead asleep. Not a single light was visible in any building or household, even the street lights and posts had gone dark. This allowed the full night sky to be seen in all it's splendor, allowing the sea of stars above to shine through the dissipating clouds and the moon hovering above the earth for all too see. Now someone may think as to why this was the case, and they would see the reason why if they took a good look at the city a second time.

It was because the city was in complete shambles, every window in the entire city was shattered, from west to east, north to south not a single building was left untouched. Every window was shattered, and some buildings lay in a pile of rubble causing some of the roads to be blocked by the massive pile of cement and debris. If that wasn't enough, most of the other buildings that hadn't fallen still took damage by whatever it was that hit the city. Cracks in the foundation of buildings and household was evident, vendors and stalls in the local trade marks at the docks and beach were either swept away or crushed by a strong blast of wind of some sort.

Indeed, Ishiyama was in a state of complete disaster, it looked like an earthquake or hurricane had come through and devastated the city, not to a monumental degree, but enough to spook it's entire population. But the city wasn't the only location that was thrashed, because in the far west in the mountainous regions of Ishiyama, a region well known for it's attraction to hiking had also been devastated only to a much larger degree.

For where once tons of natural wildlife and mountains as far as the eye could see were instead gone, _wiped off the face of the earth_. The only thing that was left of that region was a smoldering crater a few kilometers deep and big enough in diameter to have destroyed the entire region. It was like a Vengeful God had come down and decided to remind mankind that they were not in-control of their fates and their life's could be erased in the blink of an eye.

At least that is how it seemed...

But on this night, standing at the edge of this crater one could spot a figure standing at the very edge just peering down at the giant hole in the earth. It was a fairly tall man possessing long shaggy black hair, as well as a stubble growing around his face and upper lip. He sported a thick red bandanna with beads on it, which covered all of his forehead. Currently he was wearing black dress shoes with black slacks and a leather belt. On top he wore a simple black T-shirt and a long sleeved white trench coat over this.

He appeared to be an ordinary man if not for that fact he was holding out his right hand which was glowing red with the crest of the Beelzebub royal family over his right hand. The red majestic light coming off his hand scanned the crater for what seemed like a few minutes before he released it with a sigh.

''Seems my fears were right...'' said one Zenjūrō Saotome, his beady black eyes were narrowed in deep apprehension and a strange sense of self-loathing of himself.

''I should never have let this happen, I should have kept my eye on that brat, and now he's gone and...'' releasing another sigh, the Spell Master of Old could feel a headache coming along.

''You and I both know all too well it was bound too happen sooner or later, Behemoth's lack of control over his own spawn caused this mess. If it's anyone's fault it's his and that fool of a Demon Lord he serves.'' Saotome didn't need to look to know who it was that was walking out of the forest behind him. He'd grown to know the presence of this person for many years.

''It still doesn't change the fact that now Tatsumi's has taken his first true step into the supernatural world, and not in the manner I had hoped he would.'' the man looked downtrodden at that, and the man beside him seemed to scoff at his words.

''Oh please, it was going happen, you and I both know that when the Demon Lords youngest latched onto him. That baby's demonic power was the catalyst that has weakened the seals, and Tatsumi's power has only grown day by day because of it. The events that happened last night were bound to happen one way or another, so don't beat yourself up over it.'' Saotome just narrowed his eyes in response before turning his gaze to the man beside him.

It was none other than Ittōsai Kunieda, grandfather of Aoi Kunieda and father of Shinobu Kunieda and the last living Grand Master of the Shingetsu sword style. He was an elderly man with slicked back gray hair that reached just to his neckline and a mustache. Garbed in a simple blue kimono the old man seemed to stare at the crater with a sense of relief along with a bit of nervousness himself.

''That's easy for you to say, you weren't there Old man, you didn't see what Tatsumi had become. I thought for sure he would have went on a rampage and wiped out the entire city in a blood rage, and you can see what his power is able to do at it's _weakest_ just look at the result in front of you!'' he gestured towards the crater which the old man took in stride with a balanced ease, even if the emotions in him reflected otherwise.

''….I know, I wasn't there, but don't think for a moment I wasn't worried. My granddaughter was there as well, if you don't recall. Besides, Saotome, you stopped the explosion from reaching the city in time and was able to control the situation after he passed out, did you not? I know you're hurting about what happened...about what Tatsumi had to do, but as a man...as a _father_ he went above and beyond the duty of any parent to make sure that child was kept safe.'' the old man countered causing Saotome to just close in his eyes in frustration.

''Don't preach to me Old man...was it worth the cost? Was it worth the cost of his humanity? Was it worth the cost of his very _soul?!''_ the anger reflecting in his eyes were very clear at this point. His control over his own magical power was slipping due to sparks of lightning dancing all over his right arm.

But the old man remained unfazed on the outside, instead he simply raised his hand and placed it on Saotome's shoulder and shared a gaze with the man. ''Was it worth him tossing aside his humanity for a child that wasn't even of his own blood? That's debatable, but the concept is still the same. Regardless of that however, he did what he felt was right, and as both a man and his sensei you should understand that better than anyone else, right _Zenjuro_?'' his words came out colder than he wanted, but he wanted his words to get across. Saotome Zenjūrō was his comrade from years ago, and it saddened him to see him this way.

 _'Though it's understandable given his situation...'_ thought the old Kunieda as he walked closer to the crater.

Zenjūrō on the other hand just closed his eyes and reeled in his own emotions, what was done was done and there was no changing it now. He could only make sure Tatsumi was ready to face the consequences of his actions, and there would be _many._

 _''_ Where is Genma? What is that old goat doing right now?'' Saotome asked causing the older man to sigh before he began rubbing his temple in frustration.

''He's currently playing Peacemaker actually. As I'm sure you are aware this event was not just felt through this world, but in the other two worlds. The forces of Heaven under the reign of Micheal will no doubt be demanding what occurred here along with those of the Satan's governing the Devils. Though no word from the Fallen Angels has come to pass as of yet, I am without doubt certain Azazel will show up sooner or later wanting to know what has happened.'' he paused at that letting the information sink in for both Saotome and himself, though it could be noted that Zenjuro's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the Fallen Angel Leader.

''Thankfully, neither of the three factions hold anywhere near enough influence on this side of Japan and wouldn't dare try invading. Not without incurring the wrath of the Shinto pantheon, and with Genma discussing the matters with them I'm sure he'll be able to provide enough time for us to calm the crisis. Although, I'm sure the Gods will be wanting to know what happened themselves, after all the energy that was released here, even with how miniscule it was, is the same exact energy signature as _that_ thing.'' he said with a rare scowl coming upon his face.

At that Saotome's expression twisted into a snarl, he did _not_ like being reminded of that thing which put the figurative and literal fear of a wrathful corrupted Supreme God into all the three realms. The very thing that made Pantheons flee in terror, make the mightiest of the Dragons curl up in fright.

Deciding to try and turn the discussion another way, Saotome spoke up. ''And what about the Governments around the world, have they been deluded as to what happened here?'' the truth of the supernatural by universal law was to be kept a tight secret across all boards. Humans had proved time and time again that they were not prepared for it, and if revealed now would spell doom all over the earth.

Ittosai only nodded, ''Genma already contacted me, his inside men have already given false evidence that it was a terrorist bombing from some unknown group in the Middle-East. Since it was such a wide spread attack, memory erasing was out of the question so he's deciding to flip the tables. Repairs will begin underway starting tomorrow, and news about the 'terrorist attack' will be world wide news by tomorrow.'' he said causing Saotome to sigh in relief.

''Bloody politics...'' he cursed the very word with as much poison as he could muster, and Ittosai seemed to share that with an expression of distaste. Though they hated it, Genma was the only one who could make politicians of the world play in the palm of his hand and was the most effective with getting them off their backs.

Sighing, Saotome put his hands in his pockets and just looked up into the sky. ''Still, with this that fool of a _Demon King_ can not keep playing the act of a jester for much longer. Behemoth caused this, and he is the right hand of that man. If tensions get too high I'm afraid he'll send _them_ on us.'' he said with a frown only for his expression to turn into one of confusion when he heard the older man chuckle.

''I'd be more concerned with the amount of bloodshed Tatsumi will cause if they target his family and friends again. We've seen what will happen should that happen, and if it does happen a second time I don't think he'll be as forgiving as he was this time. Though, you will need to talk with those that follow him and drill it into their heads that if they continue to follow him they will most assuredly die.'' he said making Saotome nod in agreement.

''Yeah, there's a difference between fighting thugs and gangsters, and fighting those of the supernatural. I'll be sure they realize this, but for now I think I'll let things calm down for the next few days. I'll need to speak with Tatsumi, and make sure the seals haven't corroded beyond repair.'' he said to which the Shingetsu Master agreed with a nod.

''I agree, now I must go and tend to Aoi's injuries, no doubt she will be trying to sneak out to Tatsumi's house and try to find out what happened, in that regard she's just like her mother'' he grumbled at that while Saotome just smirked. However, just as the old man was walking away, he stopped and turned to look at the Spell Master one more time.

''Just tell me this Zenjūrō, with the way the seal is corroding and with all that's happened, do you think he will be able to control his own power now?'' there was a obvious edge in his tone, but a touch of apprehension as well, and the Spell Master couldn't honestly blame him for that.

Saotome went silent for a good minute...

''...Yes'' he finally broke that silence after a moment of contemplation. ''I think he can, but it will take time and even more for him to come to terms with what he's become now.'' he said and at that Ittosai seemed to accept his answer with a nod of his own before he turned away.

''Very well, then if you will excuse me I must go, and get some sleep for yourself Saotome, it's been a busy day for all of us, and I'm sure stopping that explosion from reaching the city was taxing for you.'' and with a wave the old man walked into the forest and soon disappeared into the shadows leaving Saotome to just stare aimlessly at the crater before him. But then a look of deep frustration soon came across his face as he looked down at the symbol on his right hand.

 _'If what Behemoth told me is true, I won't be sleeping until I'm dead Ittosai. And if it gets to that point I will have to erase my contract with you, won't I?'_ he glared at the symbol etched onto his hand, and his scowl only deepened when he saw it glow crimson for a moment. As if it was to mock him about the current situation.

He had actually come across Behemoth, and he was shocked to even see the demon was even alive after taking that attack from Tatsumi. Although he didn't find him in the greatest of conditions.

 **Flashback-Last Night**

''I swear that kid is going to be the death of me, why couldn't he just have done something logical for once! But _nooo_ he has to go berserk and nearly wipe out the entire city! Fucking baka!'' Saotome Zenjūrō cursed his apprentice for all he could. He'd just gotten control of the situation at Akumano after Tatsumi had fallen unconscious. He sent the rest of the 34th division packing with the remains of their dead general Jabberwock. Afterwards he had sent Takayuki Furuichi home and had taken Tatsumi, Hilda and Beelze to the Oga household.

Luckily that Lamia girl had proven quite _docile_ after that event and said she would deal with En's party, not that he could blame her really after what she had just seen still he appreciated the girls assistance in the matter. Naturally, he dropped off the three at the Oga home and decided to come out to the mountainous regions to the west of Ishiyama and make sure the blast radius of Tatsumi's attack had been held off long enough of.

''Hm, it seems to have held strong.'' he said to himself, weaving his hand over a large proportionate barrier which stood in-between the giant crater before him and Ishiyama. It was a multi-layed 7th tier defensive spell, one of his own creations and he had to admit the state of it still astounded him.

Whistling, the Spell Master spoke, ''What a doozy, if I hadn't added that 4th tier spell in time this wouldn't have held up. Such a powerful attack, and only at that stage he's in? Pretty freaking scary, I gotta admit.'' he said eyeing the giant barrier that had multiple cracks all along it's length. The barrier flickered between blue and green with hundreds of runic arcane symbols that were either cracked or barely holding at all.

''It seems most of the blast shot into the sky, and it's expansion was held back by the barrier, that's good. Though I can only wonder how much destruction it would have caused had I not stopped it in time?'' he had to ponder on that. The sheer power in that attack went above anything he had ever felt in a very long time, and from what he felt Tatsumi had barely even scratched the surface of the power within him.

It honestly made him a bit pale at the thought of it.

Moving his hand through the barrier, he caused it to dissolve into particles of magical power which all swirled back into his body. Stepping closer, Saotome admired the crater from above it's edge for a good few minutes, his eyes taking in all the destruction it caused to the region with nothing more than a frown on his face. The more he looked at the devastation the more he felt frustrated at the whole situation, but just as he was about to begin preparations for repairs.

He heard it, his ears twitched and his eyes narrowed once the sound of rumbling earth sounded and he peered deeper inside the crater to see in the middle of it. Without a second thought he vanished only to appear inside the crater, he senses picked up a barely flickering energy signature inside. One that was familiar to him and soon enough his suspicions were confirmed when the earth infront of him exploded.

He didn't show a sign of nervousness though as he peered deeper into the smoke only to see a shadowy silhouette crawling out of the earth. It was only when the smoke settled that Saotome saw who it was, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was none other than then right hand of the Demon Lord, Behemoth himself.

Only, the great demon was no longer in a state of power stability he once was...

''Well, I must say, Tatsumi sure did a number on you didn't he?'' he just had to say it, he held no love for Behemoth nor of his master. Thus he had no qualm to hold back his distaste for him or of his ilk, and if anything he was amused when he felt Behemoth's power spike in his anger. Though, he did keep his power ready, he wouldn't be caught off guard by Behemoth. Though he seriously doubted the demon would be able to do anything at this point.

 **''I'll kill him...for this...''** Behemoth spoke, his disguise as an old man was completely erased, and in it's place was his true demonic form. Only it was mangled beyond all recognition, the only thing that remained so one could tell it was him was long spiky mane of grayish red hair and his glowing crimson slit eyes, which were smoldering with a fury that could have melt the northern hemisphere.

Hearing the devil threaten his apprentice made Saotome narrow his eyes in response and took a step forward to defend his student, ''No, no you will _not_ old man. You caused this and you will take responsibility, your son is dead and your forces are thrashed because of your own arrogance.'' here he channeled his own power throughout his entire being causing his body to flare up in pure raw magical power, streaks of blue lightning danced across his own body as he glared back into the eyes of the Great Demon Behemoth. The sudden release of his power was causing the ground them to shake and bits of earth start to rip the ground asunder and float into the air. The amount of magical power and sheer amount of killing intent was so suffocating it would made even Behemoth loss his ability to breathe.

''And if you so much as come for Tatsumi again, _I will erase you from existence!''_ and they both knew that was not a threat, it was a _promise._

In response Behemoth merely narrowed his eyes further before he let out a sinister chuckle of his own, as if he found the situation amusing to him and in a way it was, _extremely so._ He held no illusions that he could take on Saotome and come out as the victor, because when the man was serious he was a match for only the strongest of the supernatural world. He knew that from personal experience, and it's why his lord had advised him to not trifle with him or to cross him in any manner.

But then again he didn't care right now, his pride was in pieces, his son, his _legacy_ was dead and his forces were in shambles. His blood would not take anything less than the death and suffering of the one who caused all of this.

 **''Hah! You would kill me then? You would break the pact you made with _our_ lord over that...that...monster?!''** he spat, putting much emphasis on _our_ which only increased Saotome's irritation. It didn't help the fact Behemoth spoke of his student as some form of being that even a devil would see as nothing more than abomination.

No matter how true that statement really was...

Flaring his power even more he raised his hand and a soon enough a large arcane diagram appeared infront of his hand. Lightning and fire danced across the diagram, becoming stronger and more fierce as the seconds rolled by as Saotome met Behemoth's glare with one of his own, equal in intensity and rage.

 _''Would I? I will destroy you and all of your ilk in a god damned **heartbeat** if I must do so. Do not cross me, Behemoth, or I will send what's left of you in a matchbox to that damned jester.''_ the heat in his voice alone could have only been matched by the sun itself, and it was only then Behemoth knew he was walking on thin ice. He was on the edge of being killed right then and there if he didn't choose his next course of action wisely.

Right now, he was at the mercy of Saotome Zenjūrō, and the man had none left the spare, thus the only reason he was even alive right now was because of his Lord's influence, nothing more than that. It was humbling in a way, but more so humiliating to him, he was the Great Devil Behemoth, the very same whose name made even the strongest of devils hesitate on sheer reputation alone.

Than again, the man before him could be considered even more dangerous given his track record in the Great War.

Finally he decided, with a flicker what was left of his demonic power Behemoth created a transportation circle to transport him back to Hell, but just it began to take him in flashes of red he glared at Saotome with a look of pure disdain.

 **''Fine, I'll back off for now, but remember this Saotome Zenjūrō. The moment Oga Tatsumi killed my son he officially declared war on all of the us, and because of that he will always be targeted. He will always be hunted down like the animal he is, and no one, nor will I stop to rest until his corpse is hanging for all too see. I will make sure of that, _personally!''_** and with that said, the devil disappeared in a flash of red. The transportation circle soon vanished leaving only Saotome to his own thoughts.

 _''Then I'll just have to make sure he can kill all of you before that time comes...''_ he said only to himself before he stopped channeling his power. Then without another word he turned away and vanished in the dead of night.

 **End Flashback**

Sighing, Saotome cursed the current way things were going, but there was little he could do now, the forces of that jester had to poke the eye of a dragon, and now they were going to get burned by it's fire.

''I think I'll need to get in contact with Nazuna, there's only so much I can do, and I think she may have found some interest in training Shinobu's daughter.'' though he knew Ittosai would be stepping up Kunieda's training in the Shingetsu sword style. Ikaruga Suiten or as he knew her, Ikaruga Nazuna's mastery over the Black Techs was rivaled only by his own skill in the art. Plus she had been Shinobu's closest friend back in their school days and had picked up some of her skills, no doubt.

Honestly, Nazuna was probably the only female who could put the fear in him if she wanted too, and that's why he was always reluctant on calling for her.

 _'But I got no time in being picky about this, I'll need all the help I can get.'_ with his resolve set he flipped out his phone and began walking away. Once the final beep sounded he heard her pick up the phone, and he was not surprised to hear...

 _''What do you want...hic...ya bastard...''_

….that she was drunk off her ass again...

Smiling he spoke, ''Well~ Is that how you greet your old friend Nazuna- _chan_ ~?'' he REALLY had to lay it on thick if he even hoped for her cooperation. It was going to be a tough conversation with her for sure, she wouldn't accept anything less than an explanation. Hopefully, she wouldn't kick his ass once all was said and done, though that was probably wishful thinking on his part. For one reason or another she liked kicking his ass all over the pavement.

Maybe she was a sadist?

 **XxX**

The sun was barely breaking dawn over the city of Ishiyama, but it's brilliant warm radiance shined throughout the busted city. Lighting up it's debris filled streets and damaged buildings, early dawn was approaching fast for all the occupants of the city. But in those rays of sunlight, as they beat down on all the houses of Ishiyama, one in particular household had yet to be touched by that warmth of the sun.

That was the Oga household, where all the occupants still lay asleep, all except for one person.

In the darkness of one particular room, the black eyes of one Oga Tatsumi slowly began to creak open. In the darkness that was his room his eyes slowly began to adjust to the blackness, and in that moment he slowly began to recollect on the events that happened at Akumano Academy. Just like he had done so yesterday, this would be the start of the 2nd day after what happened at Akumano Academy that night. Sinking further into his mattress he just laid there thinking about everything that happened with an expressionless face, there wasn't even a hint of an emotion in his eyes at that point. He was devoid of anything in that moment, and honestly it did him some good so he could view his memories from a neutral perspective.

 _'Okay, I know me and Tojou were fighting that fish faced bastard Jabberwock, and I tried to save Hilda. But then he...he beat the both of us and in the end...he..'_

 _ **'He killed you.'**_

A brief flash of shock entered his eyes, but then just as quickly Tatsumi crushed it with a firm fist on his mentality. He was in _no mood_ to let his emotions control him again, which is why he regarded the voice in his head with a stern tone in his voice.

 _'You...I remember you, tell me...what happened to me that night? I know he...he killed that much is certain, so how am I alive? How did I come back?'_ he could still remember bits and pieces, one of which was this voice talking to him, jeering him for his apparent loss against Jabberwock. But beyond that, he only remembered seeing crimson, and Beel's green eyes looking up at him. Beyond that he couldn't remember much of anything else, his memories were just fuzzy and a mess at this point.

It was at that point the voice only chuckled sinisterly and Tatsumi would be lying to himself if he didn't feel the least bit freaked by the tone of the voice. It wasn't human by any stretch, he didn't even think it was a demon either. It sounded too rough, and distorted as well, it was if someone was speaking underwater, and yet it had an echoing vibe to it that just made chills go down his spine.

 _ **'You want to know, huh?'**_ here the voice paused as if contemplating whether or not to tell him, or maybe it was just to get on his nerves he didn't know which. **_'What is it you want know exactly?'_** Tatsumi didn't even hesitate to answer that, there was so much he wanted to know and he didn't want to lay here wanting to know how or why. He wanted to know _now._

 _'Everything. Tell me everything, from the very beginning. I know it was your voice that was speaking to me, but your words did something to me, but I don't know what. I felt power coursing through me, unimaginable power, but it wasn't the power of Beelze, was it?'_ he remembered the rush of power that consumed him when he sunk into despair that night. He remembered that _very_ vividly, it was the very first time in his life that he had allowed himself to fall into despair of not knowing what to do, of what he could do to save those he cared for.

It may have sounded like the thoughts of a weak minded fool, and initially he wouldn't have thought this way, but he would be lying if he didn't think his mindset hadn't changed over the past few months, though he warmly blamed that on both Beelze and Hilda coming into his life. He viewed Furuichi as his best friend more than he ever thought before and thought of Kunieda Aoi more than just a friend. She was someone he could count on, and the thought of losing them had tore at his soul more than he had ever admitted, even to himself.

That's why he surrendered himself, and felt that rush of power consume his entire being. He wasn't sure what it was, but all he wanted after feeling that power was _blood_. And after that he just saw crimson and lost himself in his own rage. He knew it wasn't Beelze's power, he knew that for certain which left questioning, whose power was that?

Finally the voice deigned upon him a response, though it's tone was much more reserved, controlled even, but was no less mocking.

 _ **'….Very well, if that is what you want, but believe me when I say that every word I say here is completely true. Do you understand this?'**_ there was a certain emotion in the voice that Tatsumi couldn't discern entirely which left him frowning, but nonetheless wanting to know. He had to know what happened so that he could be better prepared to protect his friends this time, especially Hilda and Beelze.

Seemingly knowing his thoughts the voice spoke. _**'There! Keep that thought in mind because that is what ultimately made you decide to do what you did last night. That night, when you surrendered yourself to despair and sunk into your own anguish, you died. But in the process, you came back as something else, you awakened your own power that was locked within your very soul.'**_ there was not a single ounce of joking in his tone, which if there was Tatsumi would have called all that the voice said was bullshit.

But that wasn't the case, he could tell the voice was dead serious which made him question, he had a power that wasn't from Beelze? What did that mean? Was he someone like Kunieda? Or was it something else? It confused him immensely really.

 _'And what does that mean? What did I become exactly?'_ it was all he could ask at this point, his mind was drawing blanks. Besides, it wasn't like he became a demon like Beelzebub or like Hilda right? There was simply no way that-

 _ **'To the contrary of your own thoughts, Oga Tatsumi, that night you tossed aside everything that made you human. For the safety of your son, for Hilda and for your friends, you sacrificed your own humanity for their sake. And in the end you became...well not a demon...not even a devil...but more akin to a monster.**_ ' the voice absolutely _relished_ in the building shock in Tatsumi's expression. Oh there was no way the owner of that voice would ever forget such a face.

 _'W-what? What did you...just say?'_ he could have felt his blood run cold at this. What had he done to himself that night?

 _ **'...Do you wish to see for yourself? To see what you became and what you did that night?'**_ honestly the voice hoped Tatsumi would say yes. It would accelerate things along much faster and make the future run much more smoothly if Tatsumi came to terms right now with what he had done. And if the young man's current thoughts were anything to go by, than it would have its way.

It was a long moment before Tatsumi settled his resolve, his black eyes narrowed in the darkness of his room, and for a moment he turned his body to see a sight that made him firmly strengthen that resolve to be completely unbreakable. His eyes took in the form of a sleeping Hilda laying beside him with Beelze in her arms, her hair was undone and she was in one of his sister's pajamas. Normally, he would have freaked out at her laying beside him, but he just couldn't feel that way anymore, he'd nearly lost her and despite the fact she always slept with his sister, he could not allow her to be out of his sight anymore.

Not after that...

She had yet to wake up after that night and it worried him on the inside, he was frantic about her mental state after all she went through and if that salamander bastard was right, those fires erased all her memories. Did that mean she wouldn't remember him? Her rivalry with Aoi? Or even Beelzebub?

The sheer thought shook him more than he realized.

Narrowing his black eyes he turned back so that he was facing the ceiling and then he closed his eyes, slowly succumbing to the creeping darkness in his vision. His resolve and will to keep them safe was all that mattered to him at this point and

 _'...Show me...show me what I've become...'_ with his choice decided, Tatsumi fell into the familiar darkness that encompassed his being, and when he emerged into the dark abyss that was his mind. He was allowed to see the memories of that night come to forefront of his mind.

 _ **'Very well...'**_

 **XxX**

Soon enough, the crack of dawn fully came for the city of Ishiyama, and the rays of the sunlight began to pierce through the blinds of the Kunieda household. The Kunieda home was situated up in the northern mountains, far away from where the devastation of the western region had taken place. Inside this cozy traditional japanese home, slept one beautiful blue/black haired young woman who was infact the current heir to the Shingetsu sword style. Her name was Kunieda Aoi, and currently the young woman was recovering in bed, but soon enough the rays of the sun before to shine through the blinds in her room and landed on her face.

''Mmmm~'' her face scrunched up in discomfort and she tried to toss and turn in bed which only annoyed her wounds if anything, but she was simply to tired to notice. But the sun wouldn't let her rest any longer as the sunshine went directly into her eyes. This only caused her to grumble before throwing her covers over her head, and began to try and sink herself more into her comfortable mattress.

Only for that to end when the sound of an old man began knocking her door.

''Oi~ Kunieda, it's time to wake up. You and I have something important to discuss!'' it was her grandfather, but surely he would leave her alone and let her sleep. She's had such rough fight the night before, she just couldn't build up the strength to get up. In fact, she doubted there was anything that would make her get up at this moment.

She thought she heard a sigh, and somewhere in her mind she felt a sense of accomplishment, but that soon ended when she felt someone come up to her bedside and lean over to her ear.

 _''By the way Oga's here to see you.''_

In that moment Kunieda's pretty blue eyes snapped wide open in shock.

''OGA'S HERE?!'' she shot up so fast she jumped off her bed so high her head hit the ceiling and came back down with a rather large lump on her head.

''Owww...'' moaning in pain while rubbing her head she turned and glared at her chuckling grandfather who had watched the entire thing with an amused expression on his old face. Oh she _so_ wanted to smack him for that one, so much, but she knew that'd probably send her flying through the wall on with his pure reflex alone if she tried. So, she just sat and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes all the while grumbling about stupid old men.

''Now now Aoi, you can curse me later, right now you and I have something very dire to discuss.'' he said causing her to raise an eyebrow. As she began to wake herself up, she turned to her grandfather with an expression of confusion.

''And what would be so-'' she stopped when she noticed the serious expression clear across her grandfather's face. The sheer stern, and firm facial muscles in his expression alone made her pale, especially from the abnormal cold glint in his eyes.

''G-grandpa?'' she stuttered for a second, having never, _never_ , seen her Grandfather look that serious before. In all her young 17 year's of life, not once had she ever seen him show such a serious expression before, not even when he began teaching her in the Shingetsu arts. He had been firm yes, but never to such a degree as to show such a chilling expression before.

''As I said Aoi, you and I have something to discuss, the event that happened the night before has revealed to me that you are only putting yourself in more danger than I ever thought possible., That is why I want you to get up, clean yourself up and meet me in the dojo, we need to discuss what happened that night and what you plan to do for the future.'' and without another word to his granddaughter he turned away and left the wide eyed speechless young woman in her room.

''W-what was that about?'' she could only wonder, and yet for some reason she felt more than a little scared to find out. She remembered all too well what happened at Akumano Academy, it was still fresh in her mind, no matter how much she wanted to suppress it.

After all, who can forget a giant black and red beam shoot across the Ishiyama skyline and complete wipe out the entire Ishiyama western mountain region in the blink of an eye? She certainly didn't.

….

Maybe it would be best to hurry and find out what her grandfather needed to talk about.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Completed**

 **YES! The chapter has been done! I didn't think I'd be able to get it done so fast, but I like to thank you guys for being the ones who supported me enough to make me do this so fast. So, for that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for all it was worth, and as you can see it was more of an aftermath of what happened in the prologue, and for things to come.**

 **Since there is so much we don't know about Ittosai, Genma, Saotome, Ikaruga Nazuna and Shinobu, I've decided to delve much deeper into their stories and flesh them out across the story. Which I'm sure some of you noticed in this chapter. :)**

 **Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, any constructive criticism would be much appreciated in a review!**

 **Also, if anyone would mind being my beta send me a PM and we can talk about it!**

 **Until the next chapter then, have a good day everyone!**


	3. Ultimatum and Memories

**Hello everyone and welcome to the latest edition to Rise of the Apocalyptic Beast! I am so sorry about the lack of updates, but I've just been so busy with work and recently I took to binge watching RWBY after some friends finally convinced me to get on it. And holy hell I don't think I've ever watched so much anime straight as I did then. Simply fantastic work from you Monty, Bless your soul!**

 **Now I would like to thank you all for the support, and let me say that I had a hard time writing this chapter because I wanted to do something different from Hilda's memory loss. So, I made my own scenario on how she got them back! I am also working very hard to put every detail I can to flesh out the story for all the characters, not just for Tatsumi and Hilda, but everyone! So bear with me everyone!**

 **I also need to mention this start's 3 year's before the original plot of Highschool DxD, so keep that in mind everyone.**

 **Okay, sorry bout that long authors note. Now how about we get started?**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

" _This...is my child...Tatsumi and I's baby boy...'' **~Hildegarde**_

 **Rise of the Apocalyptic Beast**

Chapter 2: Ultimatum and Memories

 _'W-where am I?'_ was the thought of an extremely beautiful young woman. Her forest green eyes were taking in the sight all around with bewilderment and no small amount of apprehension. Her long unkempt glossy blonde hair billowed in the ravaging winds caused by the storms all around her. Idly she looked down only to find herself in a torn up black and white garment that she couldn't discern and the cold touch of the flooring beneath her registered in her mind that she was barefoot.

But that's when her eyes took in the area around her and they flashed with some form of nostalgia. _'Wait...I know this place.'_ the young blonde thought to herself as she took in the sight all around her, she was standing on top of a Clock Tower of sorts. It was a giant Clock Tower that was connected to a huge extravagant building that looked like a campus of sorts. This wasn't her first time finding herself in places like this though for among others each one held some form of familiarity to her. It was like that for as long as she could remember, waking up in these type of places that held some form of important link to her, but for some reason she just couldn't begin to fathom as to why. There were people that she thought were her friends, but than some who she didn't quite like at all.

There were some that greeted her warmly, as if she were a close friend and it only hurt to think she couldn't remember them, but she did know their appearance. There was an older looking man that had the power to jump through dimensions, another was a little girl with light pink hair and green eyes that always welcomed her with exuberant excitement. There was a family of three that treated her well, and seeing them made a smile come to her face. Then there were others that regarded her with some form of fright and shied away from her, which had been most of these people that went to this school called Ishiyama High.

Though strangely enough, there was one girl around her age with blue/black hair and sharp blue eyes that filled her with an emotion of a fiery rivalry with the woman, but there was also a twinge of jealousy. Though for what reason, she just couldn't fathom, however there was an ever deeper inkling of respect that she felt when she looked at the young woman. She saw herself sometimes fighting the young woman who wielded a wooden sword while she used a sword hidden in an umbrella, which was weird, and other times when she fought alongside with the woman against thugs and fish faced people.

And after all she had seen, she decided that she rather liked the young woman, despite some twinge of jealousy every time she looked at her.

However the strangest thing of all was that, throughout these strange trips, their were two people that were always around her most of the time. But unlike everyone else, they had no appearance and instead appeared to be a colorless figures of darkness. The first had the figure of a small body, appearing to be a baby of sorts which in the memories was either clinging onto the back of the bigger shadow or was held in her arms. And though she couldn't recognize the appearance of the apparent child she could feel her chest burst with emotions such as loyalty and adoration for the child in her arms at the time.

Apparently the child was important to her in some form, but she just didn't know why.

But then came the other shadow figure that always walked ahead of her when they went somewhere, either to a store or to the school. She was always either staring at his back or watching him from the sidelines, seeing the figure, a male quite obviously, fight off thugs, delinquents and other unsavory characters. Like the smaller shadowy figure she couldn't see his appearance, but the moment she looked at him _every time_ made her whole body fill up with a myriad of emotions that honestly confused her and yet bewitched her at the same time.

She felt at times indifferent about the person, but that was so miniscule to the other emotions she felt that it was entirely nonexistent, it was almost like a facade really. Then came the immense amount of respect she felt for this man, which only confused her. There was some equal amounts admiration and adoration that she couldn't explain, but the longer she stared at his back made her chest tighten up in a way that it was painful to breathe.

Why did she feel this way when she looked at the back of this man? It confused her and yet saddened her to an even greater degree. She knew this man was important to her just as this child was, but it seemed like these two were completely erased from her memory. But the feeling she felt from this man was the same, even if she didn't remember him, it was his _aura_ that made her feel a link to him. It wasn't in the way he carried himself or even the way he walked. It was something else, something much more fierce and feral...it was so... _primal_ in nature that it sent shivers up and down her spine.

And she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing...

Yet here and now she could feel that very same primal force threaten to snuff out all life around her, it was as if the entire world was being subjugated by this feeling. The weather cried out in fear, and the earth trembled in terror of the sheer force that was flooding the world around her. Bolt of lightning streaked across the black sky and struck all over the world lighting the world aflame in it's chaos. But soon the smell of iron grew thick in the air and she turned only to see a sight that made her eyes widen in horror.

There was blood, _so much blood,_ all over the rooftop of the Clock Tower, it ran through the cracks and soaked into the cement and stone. But the stench was so thick she would have gagged if she wasn't taken back when she felt that primal force grow to such a degree it felt like it would have snuffed out all the life from her on a whim. It was so strong, so terrifyingly powerful that the chills returned in full force and she nearly lost all feeling in her legs.

But then she saw something, her forest green eyes peered in the darkness only to widen when she saw the small little baby shadow being approached by a large hulking figure. This hulking figure had an appearance though, he appeared to be some kind of human/fish hybrid of some sort with long red hair and gleaming red eyes that spoke of nothing more than anger and bloodlust. She knew this person, not his name, but she knew him and the feeling of unease began to settle in once she realized this.

However, that vanished when she saw the demon like thing approaching the baby and all that unease vanished in an instant and she tried rushing toward the baby to protect him. She didn't know what came over her, but when she saw the baby in danger it just became her number one priority.

 _'No!'_ she tried to call out to the baby, but it seemed all was for naught when the man got close enough to reach him. She heard him speak and it made her blood boil in an rare surge of anger she hadn't felt before.

 _''Aw, not going to cry? Oh well, you'll be crying by the time I'm done with you!''_

 _''GET AWAY FROM HIM!''_ she screamed for all she could, her fingers would just within inches of reaching the child, but just as her overwhelming fear for the child's safety began clench on her rapidly beating heart.

She _felt it_.

It happened in a near instant, a black blur appeared infront of her, and she was forced to stop when she saw the figure before her. The figure in question was tall, very _tall_ , appearing to be about 7ft and just by staring at it's back chilled her to the bone. Yet her eyes widened in shock once she realized the presence of this person. It was the very same as that shadowy man from before, yet it was different at the same time.

It was _fierce_ , the figure's body was giving off so much wrath it would have consumed the stars themselves. But there was a warmth in there that she couldn't help, but admire. This proved to be true when she heard it/him speak.

 _ **'You hurt them...you hurt her...you hurt my son...'**_ she heard him speak for the first time, and it made her blood run cold. That was not the voice of a human, no, that wasn't even the voice of a devil, that was the voice of something else. Something from the deepest pits of the abyss that not even the Gods dared to tread, it was so terrifying that it seemed the very earth, itme itself went still. As if all of creation was afraid to make a move in light of this person speaking, it was rather scary to think about. What kind of entity had such power, so much force in his very tone that it could do such a thing as this?

 _'W-who is this man...why is he and this child so important to my memories...who are they?'_ her vision began to swim as the figure proceeded to rip off the hulking demons arms off faster than she could blink. But just as the figure grasped the prostrated demons skull, she felt the darkness come full force and she felt herself beginning to lose all self-control of being able to stay awake in this land of memories. Yet in the wake of the darkness starting to eat away at her world she heard this figure speak.

As the world was consumed in a bright flash of black and red she heard him speak just a few words that made her heart swell up in such strong emotion.

 _'Hilda...I won't...I will not allow this to happen again...I give you my word.'_

And with that all she saw was the darkness that consumed her...

 **XxX**

The first thing that she felt once she began to awake to the world of the living was the bright rays of the sun peaking through the blinds of a seemingly familiar room. The warmth of the giant ball of plasma was comforting to the blonde as her eyes began to slowly creak open. Her vision was unfocused and swimming, but the silence of the room she was in helped her refocus her gaze so everything began to clear up. The first thing she felt upon coming back to the world of consciousness was a splitting headache, and her body sore all over.

When she looked down she found herself in someones bed and in a pair of light blue pajamas, that were _really_ comfortable in her own humble opinion. Than for a moment she began to recollect on anything she just remembered, and from all the things she remembered there was one thing, something that called out to her, grabbed hold of her and would never let go. It was just as the darkness consumed her whole world that she heard _his_ voice cut through the darkness. It was his words, the name that seemed to tug at her very soul.

 _'Hilda...he called me Hilda...he was speaking to me...why...why was there so much pain in his voice...what kind of promise did he make me?'_ the thought ran through her mind countless times, and still she couldn't come up for a reason why that person would promise her something like that. Yet the emotion in his voice was unmistakable, something happened to her on that Clock Tower, but she couldn't remember what.

And that was frustrating the blonde.

However she soon stopped when she finally took notice of something or rather it was _someone_ that was sitting at her bedside in a chair. Looking over, she was surprised to see someone she recognized in her memories, but her name simply escaped her. The woman at her side seemed a tad older than her by a few years. She had shoulder-length brown hair, fair skin and a well endowed chest. She was wearing a simple orange tank top and blue shorts along with a pair of socks and black shoes.

Currently the woman was dozing off, which made her wonder why she was here, and better yet where she was. So, deciding to find some answers she leaned over and poked the older woman on the arm, and that _certainly_ woke up the girl at her bedside who suddenly snapped out of her snoozing only to be greeted a pair of wide surprised brown eyes meeting her forest green ones.

''H-Hilda?'' her voice was filled with shock, not that she really understood why.

Though she guessed that her name was Hilda apparently and just rolled with it, ''U-um...hello-'' she was quickly stopped when the woman literally flew out of her chair and threw her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever received, at least to her knowledge.

''Oh god Hilda! Do you have any idea how worried we've been!?''

At that Hilda blinked, that was weird it sounded like she'd been in accident or something from the way this woman was speaking. But that couldn't be right, she did feel sore a little bit, but not enough to be life threatening or anything. So what could it have been to make this woman worry so much?

''Um...I'm sorry, but I don't...know...who are you...where am I?'' She had to ask because while the room felt familiar to her and she had seen it many times in her dreams she still couldn't grasp at the reason why or specifically where she was. It was honestly a little disconcerting to her that she couldn't remember a place that had been in so many of her memories. Honestly, there was nothing else she could really say at that moment. There was so many questions rolling around her head that it was a little bit difficult to comprehend everything. Though she was taken back when the woman leaned back to look at her with a bewildered expression on her face.

''Oh my god...Tatsumi was right, you got amnesia!'' though it didn't answer her original question it still confirmed her suspicions that this woman was close to her in some form. Though the name _Tatsumi_ did ring a few bells in her head, she just couldn't fathom as to why nor as to why that made her feel depressed.

 _'But it seems whatever happened to me explains my loss of memory, I got amenisa. Yet how did I get it? What happened to me?'_ clearly it was starting to trouble young blonde, she had so many questions and little to no answers that could help her in the predicament she was in. But, she stopped as she just recalled what the woman currently hugging her just said. This Tatsumi person was right about her having amnesia? Than who was this person? Did he/she have the answers she wanted?

Deciding to speak her thoughts she spoke up, ''Um...I'm sorry for the all this, but who are you? Where am I? And who is this Tatsumi?'' she repeated the same question as before. She wanted questions answered not more questions loaded on her, she had enough as it is. The blonde felt the only way to ease this discomfort was to know who she was before whatever happened her to before hand. The discomfort in her was spreading like a disease as time went by, and she needed to know _why!_

 _ **Now!**_

The brunette seemed to look at her with sadness before giving out a mournful sigh, giving a small nod to Hilda the woman let go of the blonde and got off the bed.

''Come with me and I'll try to answer any questions you have. I've got you some clothes right there on the dresser so once your dressed just come meet me downstairs, okay?'' the brunette seemed a bit put off by the whole situation that much was pretty evident by the troubled expression she wore. It wasn't like Hilda could really blame her, this was a rather strange situation, but then again maybe it was more than just this that was troubling the woman. But she wouldn't push the reason why, she felt it would be too invasive at this point.

''Very well...'' and with just one more glance the woman walked out as the blonde got out of bed to get dressed. And just as the door closed behind her, Oga Misaki, older sister of Tatsumi leaned against it, closed her eyes and let out another sigh.

 _'What's going on here Tatsumi...what is it you won't tell me...or mom and dad? What's happening to you?'_ that was the single thought running through her mind as she recollected on all the events that happened after the supposed terrorist attack that wiped out the west mountain regions of Ishiyama. After that happened it seemed everything went to hell in a hand basket, and strangest of all her little brother had been acting incredibly strange since then. After coming back home after it happened, with a injured Hilda and slightly cut up Beelze. She nearly wrecked him on the spot once she saw their state.

Now it wasn't uncommon for Tatsumi to come home injured because he more of a delinquent than she ever was when she was still in school. He always shrugged off his injuries like they were nothing, but the state he came home in looked like he had been in something really terrible, far beyond some simple thug fight. Plus the fact Beelze had a few scrapes and Hilda was unconscious had only led to her and their parents wondering just what the hell happened. She had been the one to demand Tatsumi to answer her as to what happened, but he said nothing, and she would have decked if not for stopping cold when she saw his _eyes._

They were empty, _dead_ to the whole world around him. There was little to no life in his eyes, it was more akin to that he was awake and alive on sheer willpower alone or more like he was a zombie than an actual human being at that point. His eyes were completely void of any light, and she would have been lying if she hadn't been, _at that exact moment_ , scared of Tatsumi.

Those weren't the eyes of her little brother...

Those were the eyes of someone else...

And it honestly troubled the elder sibling...

Since that night Tatsumi hadn't been himself, that much was pretty evident, it seemed as if his mind was somewhere else. Even now he was gone with Beelze, though it was his first time out of the house since the incident, he left while waking her up to keep an eye on Hilda. Clearly whatever happened to him was so severe that he needed time to think and she couldn't understand what or why because he refused to speak about it or to their parents.

 _'Then again why would he? We've not exactly treated him right...'_ that much was very true seeing as she always bullied him when they were younger. Not out of sheer malice though, but because she had always been privy to the fact that Tatsumi was very different from everyone else, especially in their own family. Something she always questioned her parents about, but they always passed off the question and onto something else. He was unnaturally strong for his age, physically more enhanced than...well..any human she had ever seen. The first sign of this was when she saw him at the age of 5 lifting their widescreen TV off the floor as if it weighed like a feather.

She may have been just a bit jealous about her brother's seemingly abnormal strength, and always picked on him when they were in school because of that, but in hindsight that probably only increased his own ire in the family and made him out to be such a terrifying person in the eyes of other people. She had seen first hand of how strong he had gotten as he grew older, and when he was annoyed.

After all, how can you forget a boy no older than 10 complete destroy a biker gang using their own motorcycles as a _club?!_

She certainly didn't.

It was for that reason she secretly supported the supposed relationship her brother held strong with Hilda and Beelze, even though she herself knew it was completely strange how it all happened. She felt it would help her brother break out of his cold exterior, and it did...for a time.

At least until now that is...

Reaching up to her arm, Misaki looked down with a frown as she walked down the stairs. Thinking about her brother, and wondering what it was that was bothering him to such a degree.

 _'What's wrong with you, Tatsumi?'_

What indeed...

 **XxX**

''Amnesia?!''

This was the worried cry of the two parents of Misaki and Tatsumi, they were seated alongside a pensive Misaki while Hilda stood before them with a nervous expression. The four were currently in the dining room where 3 of the 4 was seated. The mother, Oga Shouko was a middle-aged woman that appeared to be her late thirties or early forties. She had light brown hair that was graying and worried black eyes that stared at the young blonde standing infront of them. She wore a simple light purple blouse and an apron. The father on the other hand was Oga Youjirou, he was a middle aged man with combed back black hair and rectangular shaped glasses which obscured his normally black eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt, a brown belt and a pair of light blue pants and black shoes.

Misaki was in the same clothes she was before, but Hilda on the other hand was wearing a pair of clothes that oddly felt comfortable to her despite it's appearance. It was a elegant apparel of black and white frills that resembled something akin to a gothic lolita fashion. Yet it resembled something akin to a Nurse or Maids outfit. Still it was comfortable to her, and that was all she needed, especially in the current situation she was in.

''You don't remember a thing?'' the mother of the family spoke only for Hilda to look downtrodden. ''No, I'm sorry.'' it was all she could say really, what else was there to say? It wasn't like she could explain how she lost her memory in the first place. The father on the other hand was currently rubbing his temples as he tried to think on how this happened.

''I'm willing to bet Tatsumi did something stupid again, didn't he?'' he said causing Hilda to blink and Shouko to frown at her husband, though Misaki didn't remain silent. Maybe it was out of defense for her brother, but after the way she had seen him for the past 2 days she just couldn't leave it alone like this.

''Oi! Leave him out of this dad, Tatsumi is having a hard time as it is!'' coming to the defense for her brother was something that both her mother and father didn't expect, clearly seen from their bewildered expressions. However she didn't pay it any mind seeing as every time it came to her brother she couldn't think of nothing more than the cold dead look in his eyes. After seeing _that_ she just couldn't let anyone insult him right now, it was as if he was going through something far more than anyone of them could possibly understand.

And after what happened with the _terrorist bombing_ , she had an inkling suspicion she was right on the money.

''U-um if I may ask, who is this Tatsumi?'' Hilda broke the building tension with a rather curious question, at least it was to her. At that Misaki sighed before deciding to give her that knowledge right now, it was better to let her know now than later.

''Tatsumi is my little brother, but more importantly...'' here she pointed directly at Hilda who leaned back a bit with increasing nervousness. ''He is _your_ husband and is the father of _your_ child!'' right then and there she declared that tid bit of information to the young blonde who could only take what was just said in stride. And for a moment she kept a uneasy expression...before what was just said finally dawned on her.

Even if she did have amnesia, even she knew what the word husband and father meant, and the way Misaki phrased the whole thing only proved it. And in that moment Hilda's stomach did a flip as she came to the realization of what was just said.

 _She was a mother...she had a husband..._

 _...This was her family!_

 _'Oh my...'_ suddenly she felt very faint as realization of what was just said caught up with her, and she began to stumble back catching their attention. For a moment she could hear the three shouting her name, but just as she was about to fall into sweet unconscious bliss.

…

She felt her back stop, falling against a firm and broad chest which shook her awake as a strong hand held her shoulder keeping her balance. For a moment she was struck as to who was behind her, but that was soon answered in a few moments as was able to pick up her fragmenting thoughts to recognize the presence behind her. It was _that_ signature which in her world of memories seemed to have brought the entire world to it's knees.

 _''Oi, I think that's quite enough don't you think?''_ feeling her breath hitch Hilda slowly looked up to see a rather intimidating yet peculiar sight. Standing behind her was a young man around her age with loose dark brown hair and pitch black eyes, eyes that seemed to suck in all light were staring down at her with a flash of emotions that she couldn't discern fast enough. The young man appeared to be her age, maybe 16 years old with a fair complexion. He was currently wearing a worn out white T-shirt, a brown leather jacket and blue jeans along with a pair of shoes.

But what was even more peculiar about it was the green haired, green eyed baby sitting on top of the mans head which the young baby was staring at her with tears welling up in his big green orbs.

And yet...the baby was butt ass naked...

 _'What in the...'_

''T-tatsumi? Where have you and Beelze been?'' Misaki asked, trying to strive off her growing unease which didn't work when she met his black eyes. Eyes that were once filled with some kind of emotion such as annoyance or even irritation just had nothing at all. It was as if she was looking into a deep dark hole that you could never hope or dream or even pray of ever getting out of. No matter how much you crawled, climbed or even dug you would never get out of that abyss.

She didn't even notice she was trembling a bit...

''I went out for a morning jog, and to get Beelze some more milk and Hilda some more medicine.'' he said showing a bag in his other hand. Well that explained why he was out so late cause to Misaki he had left at around 4 in the morning so she could understand why he left so early. Stores usually didn't open up till 5, but with what happened 2 days ago there was a nervousness around the entire city that made some shop and store owners nervous to even open up till maybe 6 or 7.

For Hilda she couldn't find the words to say as Tatsumi moved to put the bag of supplies on the table, she was just stuck on the spot unable to say anything as she looked at the man called Tatsumi. The very same who carried that incredible, terrifying signature within him. The very same man who she just found out was the father of the naked green haired and green eyed baby on his head, and most importantly was her husband!

Idly, she could have sworn she heard wedding bells off in the distance, but she figured that was a figment of her imagination.

After putting the bag down though Tatsumi turned toward her again and she was bestowed with the sight of Tatsumi coming closer toward her. Then he grabbed Beelze and absently held him out to her. This allowed her to see her 'child' reaching out to her with teary eyes which only seemed to pull at her heartstrings.

''First off, Beelze wants you, right now.'' Tatsumi said this to her, and for a moment she hesitated, but with all that was happening Hilda couldn't stop herself from looking at him and then at the baby with a conflicted expression. But, slowly, she did reach out for him and once the little boy was in her arms she could not longer come up with any kind of counter argument to the whole discussion. Once Beelze was in her arms, everything felt so _right,_ so much so that everything else just didn't matter.

 _'This...is my child...Tatsumi and I's baby boy...'_ it was somewhat hard to swallow since she couldn't remember anything at this point, but she just didn't care anymore, she just looked at the little boy in her arms before smiling brightly. Then she brought him close and hugged him close to her bosom.

''My son...my little Beelze.'' she muttered to herself, but it was heard by the whole family and while it was a heartwarming scene to all. To Tatsumi's eyes a flash of regret went across his eyes when he saw Hilda and Beelze together. It brought him a sadness that hurt as much as when Jabberwock impaled him through the chest. Maybe more. He wasn't in the mood to even try and diffuse the situation nor would he want to try at this point when he saw how happy Hilda was at the moment.

In fact after all that's happened he couldn't hold back his own relief for seeing her okay, even if she didn't remember them. After what the entity within his soul told him and showed what he did that night, he couldn't stop himself from doing what he did right then. Stepping toward her, he surprised his entire family when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her flush against him. Her eyes widened and her went beet red when she felt the warmth his body encompass her body. This was only grew when she felt Beelze in-between them relax in the touch of both his parents.

Words didn't even need to be said at that point, what he did was enough to show her, to show them all how relieved he truly was to see her alright. Her apparent amnesia didn't even deter him at this point, he was just glad to see her awake, alive and breathing. That was all Tatsumi needed to put his worry at ease.

 _'Never again...I'll...I'll set this world ablaze before anyone hurts them again...'_ in the shadows of his hair his black eyes flashed flashed a malicious royal purple.

And that was a promise...

 **XxX**

Saotome Zenjuro was not having a good morning...

That much was pretty evident from the black ring around his left eye...

After he called Nazune the night before, she quickly made her way to Ishiyama after giving a brief explanation as to what happened, and the moment he met her at the docks she completely decked him. Not enough to break bones, but enough to get her point of frustration across, and he couldn't really blame her after all that had happened. After he picked her up and took her to a hotel he spent most of the night explaining to her what happened, and what had been done to control the damage.

After that she decked him again...

 _'Good thing I left when I did otherwise she may have actually tried to kill me...I had no idea that kid made such an impression on her.'_ that was one of the reasons she was so mad with him. It seemed Tatsumi and Aoi had made a deep impression on her when they trained with her in the Black Tech style on Decapitation Isle. So, when she heard of what happened to Tatsumi she nearly went on a rampage on him if not for fact he said that he was alive and well.

That was probably the only thing that saved him from being put in the hospital...or worse.

Still, even with today he had something to do that would probably be as troublesome, but it had to be done. There was no doubt in mind that after what happened, more dangerous and much stronger opponents would be coming for Tatsumi's head, and he had to get it clear across those that fought with him. He had to separate those that would continue fighting with him and risk their life's or completely cut ties with him from there on and live their life's like normal.

It was a hard decision, and normally he would have left this to Tatsumi, but the kid was going through far too much too even consider this. So it was left up to him, and besides as his teacher he needed to do it anyway, because most of these kids didn't have the skill nor potential to even fight let alone survive with a serious opponent that would be aiming for Tatsumi.

This was how Saotome found himself standing in his classroom in Saint Ishiyama High with his class in full attendance, some had tried to skip, but he had made it very clear to them all. If he saw anyone skipping he would break them in such a manner they'll never be able to look at a pretzel the same again. This was far too serious of a matter to be ignored, and he would be damned if it was shrugged off by anyone.

''Glad to see you shitheads are all here!'' he said with a grin causing many of them to sweatdrop none more so then a slightly bandaged Kunieda Aoi. The young swordswoman didn't look at all pleased to be there, especially after the harsh training regiment her grandfather put her through this morning. But when Saotome _insisted_ she really had no choice in the matter.

''What's this about, Saotome-sensei?'' Furuichi spoke the question for just about everyone in the classroom, some just didn't feel like doing it and others just had other things on their mind. Especially Toujo who seemed to be always frowning as of late. At Furuichi's question Saotome's grin was wiped clean before he made sure the door was locked and the blinds were shut. This action garnered the classes attention more as the older man came back to the front of the class and spoke.

''This about the incident that happened 2 days ago with your fight against the Demon incursion called the 34th Division.'' here his eyes grew cold as they narrowed. At that the entire class went ram rod straight at that, the tension that grew in the room was so thick in the air it was almost unbearable yet out of the whole class it was Natsume that spoke.

''What do you mean Saotome-sensei? Wasn't it you who taught us to prepare us for that battle? Are we in trouble getting involved or...is this about what happened on the Clock Tower?'' he deducted which was proven true by the deepening of Saotome's scowl. At his words the entire class seem to have went completely silent as they all remembered what happened on that building.

They weren't there, but they had _felt_ the powers conflicting on that giant building. It was so thick, so terrifyingly monstrous it caused a few of them to pass out frothing at the mouth. While some had puked their guts out from the sheer maliciousness the power gave off. There had even been that black and red blast that knocked them all of their feet which exploded far away from the city yet when it detonated it created strong enough shockwaves to decimate the entire city from miles away. So yeah, whatever happened on that building only few were privy too, but they all knew that was where Toujo and Oga went to save Hilda.

So, whatever happened there, only those two knew, or at least that's what most of them thought. Furuichi on one hand had seen the _entire_ thing and knew first hand of what transpired, from Oga and Toujou fighting Jabberwock, to the giant demon killing Oga, and to Oga turning into a black specter of death and destruction which proceeded to literally tear Jabberwock apart and release an energy blast that rocked the entire country side.

On Aoi's side she was privy to very few details, but her Grandfather had made it very well known that it had something to do with the target of her not so secret affections. This only confirmed her own suspicions when she realized that Oga had been aiming for the Clock Tower the entire time, so whatever happened their had something to do with him, and since he wasn't here made her only worry for him even more.

At this Saotome mentally applauded Natsume's deduction before speaking. ''That's right, as you all know the battle was cut short when the blast decimated the entire western region of Ishiyama. But what you _don't_ know is what caused this, and how this actually affected the battle.'' here he stopped not to build tension, but to gather his own thoughts on the matter. He was after all about to from a bombshell on these kids, and he had to prepare himself for the consequences for what he was about to say.

''W-what happened, Saotome-sensei?'' Aoi could only slightly stutter out a response, even she was unnerved by the look the older man had who glanced her way with a strange pained expression before he sighed.

''In short? Jabberwock, the General of the 34th Division did confront Oga Tatsumi and Tojou here, but they were soundly defeated. But it didn't stop there, the demon had been merely _toying_ with them, and at last decided enough was enough. So...he nearly killed Oga and put Toujo out of commission.'' at this the entire classes eyes widened while some turned to look at Tojo with a look of complete shock. Toujo though was staring at Saotome with wide eyes, as if what he just said hadn't registered in his head.

Saotome saw this and gave a rather subtle wink which spoke they would talk about it later. Furuichi on one hand saw what Saotome was doing, he was keeping what he said a half truth so they didn't realize that Oga actually _did_ die, for a moment. That is before he turned into a black skinned monster with enough power that nearly suffocated him on the spot.

 _'But..he wouldn't have turned into that if it wasn't for what they did to Hilda...'_ he thought with a morbid frown. Even he understood the severity of the situation at hand, and it was one he would never forget for many years to come.

However the one most affected by this news was none other than Kunieda Aoi whose eyes had grown immeasurably wide at what was just said. Her hands began to tremble and moisture began building up in her eyes as she turned her stare directly toward Saotome who caught it very easily. Many of the class, including those of the Red Tail went silent since most if not all knew Aoi's affection for the strong bastard. So, it came as to no surprise that her reaction would be the most troubling of all.

''W-what did you just say...he nearly died?...Oga...nearly...died...'' any amount of anger she felt was washed away in her own soul wrenching despair at the sheer thought of Tatsumi dying. The thought alone was ludicrous, Tatsumi didn't _die._ He was too stupid, too stubborn and far too strong to die!

Saotome deciding to quickly placate the young girls worries spoke up again. ''Indeed, Jabberwock broke nearly every bone in his body, and in response to this Toujo tried to retaliate , but Jabberwock was simply far too strong and crushed him. But...thankfully, Tatsumi had just enough power to kill him before he succumb to his own injuries. It is why he nor Hilda is here right now, he is still injured from the incident.'' he said, deciding to not completely tell them the whole truth, but give them a sugar-coated half lie at best.

He couldn't tell them the truth until he knew those that would continue following Tatsumi into the very depths of Hell and those that just couldn't do so. What happened to Tatsumi was apart of the supernatural world, and there was a thin line he was playing at with these kids, which is why he was being so careful about it. The truth of the supernatural could _never_ reach public knowledge, not without bring down severe consequences for all the races of creation.

Mankind just wasn't ready...

 _'Nor will they ever be at this rate...'_ Saotome thought morbidly, but shook his head to get back on track.

The class was still reeling at this bit of news, and you couldn't really blame them. The two strongest among them was soundly defeated by this great demon. It was more shocking to the fact that this...thing nearly killed Oga, the undefeated monster that was the Rampaging Oga! The sheer thought alone was too terrifying to even think about!

''….What's this really about, Saotome-sensei?...You wouldn't have told this without a reason.'' Toujo finally spoke, and at this the man sighed before closing his eyes for moment.

''...This is about you guys and how you decide to live your life's from this point forward. I know a lot of you have followed Oga's back for your own different reasons, but up until this point it has been you guys facing thugs, delinquents and gangsters. However...'' at this his eyes creaked open revealing nothing, but two icy cold black orbs that pierced into all their souls and took a firm grasp onto their very existence.

'' _This is no longer a game_...if you continue to follow him you will be facing people, monsters and entities far stronger than you could even _begin_ to imagine. That night when Oga killed Jabberwock he declared War on these demons, and in turn they will be coming for his head in _droves._ There will be no helping this, and Tatsumi knows this all too well. He knows he will be facing stronger opponents with the power to level countries, nations hell the _entire world_.'' he growled at the end causing a few that were already trembling from what he was saying nearly soil themselves.

This wasn't a simple fight between thugs and delinquents anymore, this was the _real deal_ , and he would not have the deaths of these kids on his conscious if he couldn't help it. It's why he was laying this on so thick, but every word he said was true.

At this point most of the class looked ready to bolt, even the loyally driven Red Tails looked rather unnerved at the whole ordeal. However there was a few that caught Saotome's eyes that didn't seem conflicted in the slightest. Which inwardly he praised them immensely for, for those were the kids that would have Oga's back through and through.

''Which is why I pose this question to you all, and bear in mind whichever you choose will have to stick to that choice for the rest of your life's.'' taking a moment to calm himself, he spoke.

''Those of you that will continue to follow Oga Tatsumi even in the face of this new knowledge step forward, _right now._ And those that do not may leave this classroom, but don't think if you choose this as cowardly it's for your own self-preservation for something that is most definitely suicidal. So...make your choice.''

At that the entire class went silent, but it didn't take long before those of weaker wills finally succumbed to the whole situation and began walking out with their heads low. It started with MK-5 and other students before there was only a handful left; then soon enough someone stood up to do the exact opposite.

It was Kunieda Aoi who stood up resolutely before walking forward with a dead set expression on her beautiful face. Despite Nene's shocked expression at what the former leader of the Red tails was doing, the look in her eyes was all Saotome needed to know which only made him smirk inwardly, immensely proud of the young woman.

''Whatever Og-no whatever _Tatsumi_ decides to do, I will stand beside him, and I will not let him face this danger alone! I swear this on not only my honor as a Kunieda, but as his friend and someone he can rely on to have his back when the time comes!'' she proclaimed which only made Saotome visibly smirk at the daughter of Shinobu.

 _'You would be so proud of her, Shinobu...'_ then he cast his eyes back onto the class whom seemed to shocked at Aoi's choice, but soon enough Toujo stepped forward with firm frown taking its place on his face.

''I...I can't let what happen that night happen again. That...that was the very first time I've ever witnessed something so...so...horrific. I can't let it happen again, I won't allow Oga to fight enemies like that alone, count me in, Saotome-sensei.'' there wasn't any hesitation in his voice, and he truly meant what he said. He hadn't gotten any sleep over what happened, at how _weak_ he truly was in the face of such foes. It had been the first time he was made to watch as someone he considered his equal die infront of him like that.

And Tatsumi would be facing even stronger enemies than that bastard? There was no way he would let him do it alone, not this time.

At that Saotome nodded in his direction, an inkling amount of respect in his eyes for the young man before him just before he turned his gaze to the still seated, but no less nervous class before him. However he didn't need to wait much longer before someone else stood up, and this time he was unprepared for who it was..

Because it was Furuichi who stood up next, and this did surprise Saotome and what was left of the class.

Takayuki Furuichi _stepped forward._

''I know I'm weak, that's a given but...Oga's my friend, he's always been my friend since we were in middle school. I can't just let him do this alone, not after everything we've been through together, not after all he's put _me_ through to get this far.'' with a chuckle Furuichi scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. ''Besides, no matter what becomes of him, I promised to always be standing at his side, and I'll be there...through the end of it.'' he said shocking everyone in the room.

But then Aoi and Tōjō smiled/smirked at him while Saotome blinked for a moment before he let loose a small grin at the albino haired young man.

 _'Interesting. Out of everyone it's the one people think to be the weakest...but truthfully the one with the most abnormally high potential in magical power.'_ that in of itself was a truth that Saotome himself had felt when he first met Furuichi, although he had kept him solely to himself. He had felt Furuichi's potential, though it was very deep in his soul he could feel it, and it was _strong._

 _'Well said kid...very well said.'_ without a word, but a nod towards Furuichi he turned his gaze back onto the class. ''Now...anyone else?''

At that moment the lot of them remained silent, contemplating on what their next course of action should be. It was a decision that would undoubtedly decide the fate of their life's from there on in, but they had to decide, then and there.

 **XxX**

''U-um, why aren't we going to your school today Tatsumi?'' Hilda questioned him as she, Beelze and Tatsumi made their way out of the Oga household. After their tender moment together they ate breakfast with the family, and afterwards Tatsumi suggested to take her and Beelze out for the day. So he could get Hilda out of the house after being cooped up in there for so long, and for them to rest and relax.

It was doing wonders for Beelze as he rested in Hilda's arms.

Taking a moment he answered her, ''School's been closed due to repairs, and besides now that you're awake I'd rather make sure you're completely fine before anything else.'' which was half true. Schools were under repairs, but were still in session. However now that she was awake, he wanted to spend all the time he could making sure she was fine. He hadn't had any good sleep due to reliving that nightmare of her burning on that cross. There was also the reason why he was out like this and not visiting his friends like Furuichi and Aoi.

 _'That reminds me, I need to pay her a visit and make sure she's okay.'_ it was something he had been meaning to do, but with everything that happened, he just couldn't find the time. He knew Furuichi was fine when his sister text him and told him he was okay, that he was just resting.

''Oh, okay.'' when he said that, Hilda felt her cheeks warm up into a rosy pink. No matter how many times she repeated the phrase that she was his wife and he was her husband. She couldn't get used to the way he treated her, there was an amount of warmth and the urge to protect her that she almost felt alien from him, but it wasn't something that she hated, in fact she loved it. It showed her that he truly did care for her and Beelze so much that he would rather skip school to make sure she was truly okay.

''Dah...Dabuh...Aih...'' little Beelze mumbled while sleeping in Hilda's arms, it seemed the little boy was all puckered out, from what she didn't know. He was wearing some clothes to shield him from the cold, and that was from her own demand. She would _not_ allow her son going out in public butt ass naked and risk himself getting sick. Which is why she put him in some clothes that still fit him when Tatsumi first got him. Which was why he was wearing a little toboggan, a white shirt, blue hoodie, pants and shoes. It had been a rather difficult task for Beelze to agree, but after much struggling he was forced to do so, much to the little boys frustration.

With that the family of three walked along the sidewalk taking in the state the streets and buildings were in, it was a bit intimidating to Hilda to see no matter where she looked, it looked as if a storm or earthquake came through the entire city and decided to tear everything apart. Even with the officials cleaning it up for 2 days straight, there was still buildings reduced to rubble and glass all over the streets. It truly did leave her wondering just what could have happened to cause the city so much damage.

She didn't notice her grasping Tatsumi's jacket in a bit of fright as she scowered the damage with a worried expression. ''What in the world happened here?'' she asked to which Tatsumi who had his back to her could only frown in response. He couldn't flinch, he didn't want to risk her seeing it and growing even more worried. He did _not_ want her having any suspicion that in fact the one who completely ransacked the entire city of Ishiyama.

Was walking infront of her...

''No clue.'' he lied in a nonchalant manner, it was better in his mind than telling her that he did it in a fit of rage, and blasted an attack that was the power equivalent of an atomic bomb. Which could have nearly wiped out the entire city, maybe part of the country, and nearly killed millions upon billions of people in the blink of an eye.

….Yeah that didn't sound like it would go all too well...

Besides that, Tatsumi _did_ have something else on his mind, and that was Hilda's current state of mind. He dearly wished to have the Hilda he respected back. He really, _truly_ did want her back, but this Hilda was just as equally welcoming, if not more easy to be around. She was, for the first time he had ever known her, to be truly utterly _happy_ about her current situation. And to try and turn herself back into who she once was seemed almost like a bag thing to do.

Maybe it was selfish of him, but he rather wanted Beelze and Hilda to enjoy their time together as a true mother and child.

 _ **'But keep in mind, this peace won't last forever. We DID kill Behemoth's son, and I know we wounded Behemoth, so no doubt he's taken word of what's happened to his King.'**_ the voice within him spoke causing Tatsumi to inwardly scowl. He knew for a fact that was most definitely the case, but just taking one look at Hilda and Beelze made his eyes hardened over with a reforged resolve.

 _'If that bastard tries something... **I'll kill him**.'_ there was no hesitation in his voice. If the Demon King tried to wage a war on him for what happened, he wouldn't hesitate to tear him apart if given the chance. In his eyes that bastard was not Beelze's true father, he just pawned Beelze onto him, hoping he would raise him to be the destroyer of mankind, butt it wasn't going to be like that, not if he had anything to say about it.

Beelze was his son dammit! And he would sooner plunge hell into the deepest darkest abyss before he let any of those bastards try something again.

 _ **'Hmph...well said.'**_ the entity within him seemed...pleased? That brought up another problem for Tatsumi, even though the entity within him helped show him what had happened he was still left figuring out just who this entity was. It had to have some kind of goal for helping him, but what that was he wasn't sure. It had showed hyim what he had become, the monster he turned himself into, and the power he beckoned to destroy Jabberwock and defeat Behemoth, but beyond that it was being entirely evasive of exactly who or what it was. But he didn't put much thought into it as he came back to the world of the living to see he, Hilda and Beelze had walked into the city park.

Getting a glance from Hilda he sighed before finding a bench, bringing her over they both sat down, Hilda uncomfortably close to him, but he said nothing as she leaned against him while holding a sleeping Beelze, and as she did this Tatsumi took a moment to look at her before throwing his arm over her shoulder. Which she seemed to take with great enthusiasm if her leaning into him even more was any indication.

''This is nice...don't you think?'' it was Hilda her broke the silence between them, and he merely kept staring out into the woods around them. He did in fact like the silence, it certainly helped that was for sure.

''Yeah...'' it was all he could say, but then he felt her tugging on his sleeve, and he looked down to see her strangely intense forest green eyes that was well known to usually strike the literal sense of fear into any unfortunate soul to catch her annoyed if not irritated. Which now looking up at his with innocent curiosity.

''You know...even if I don't remember who I was before this...I am sure you cared for her just as you do for me now, hm?'' it was an innocent question, but not an easy one by all means for Tatsumi who inwardly frowned at this. To say that he cared for Hilda before this would be a lie, it was more like he respected her for her loyalty to Beelze, and he was sure if the old Hilda was here he was almost positively sure she would kick his ass all over the pavement for doing even a 3rd of what he's done today.

But after what happened to her, regardless if she lost her memory or not he would have cared for her this way anyhow, even if she didn't want to. He was not nor would he ever be at ease anymore without being sure she was safe with Beelze.

His smile wavered as he answered her question. ''Yeah...Yeah I did...''

And at that the family of three just sat there relaxing on the bench for who knows how long, all that mattered was their time together, despite how small it was. Every minute was precious to both Hilda, and especially Tatsumi.

 **XxX**

It was much later in the afternoon that would find Tatsumi alongside Hilda walking back home, it was in the afternoon, and yet Hilda was getting rather sleepy with all of today's ordeal, not that anyone could truly blame her. Which was why Tatsumi was holding onto her while Beelze was latched onto his right shoulder.

''It's been a very good day, hasn't it Tatsumi?'' the young blonde mumbled into his shoulder to which the young man in question frowned before allowing a small smile to cross his face. It _had_ been a good day, in what felt like a lifetime for him now, after visiting the park, he decided to take her and Beelze out into the city. Just for the enjoyment, for what little he could bring the two.

''Yeah it was...'' he replied earnestly to which the smiled prettily which for some reason or another cause his cheeks to heat up before he looked away. This was _so_ weird! Hilda didn't smile like that! It was even weirder that...he enjoyed the way she smiled at him.

 _ **'By all that is unholy...quit with the mushy thoughts already, you're gonna give me diabetes at this point!'**_

When Tatsumi heard that his cheeks darkened once he realized what the entity was implying, but notably enough he didn't deny it. _'Oh kiss my ass, you bastard!'_ there was a hint of heat in his voice, but all the entity in him did was give a small 'hn' before delving back into the depths of his soul. It wasn't like anything interesting was happening right now.

However because Tatsumi was preoccupied he never saw the stray tree root that tripped him, which made him instinctively latch onto Hilda. ''Oh shi-!''

And in a crash of limbs the three fell through the bushes, Tatsumi on his back, Beelze having rolled a few inches and Hilda ontop of him. For a moment, the young man tried to shake away the stars in his vision, but he noticed something rather weird, foreign even. He felt something pushed against his lips, and it was soft, tender even. Yet it carried the scent of something that was almost...luring in a way.

That's when his eyes noticed wide forest green ones staring back at him, and it was only then did he notice Beelze's...strangely amused expression...that's when he realized what it was...

Hilda was ontop of him...kissing him.

….He was kissing Hilda.

….

For a moment...for a single _define_ moment Tatsumi truly enjoyed the taste of her lips before he felt the _whole world_ explode in a series of stars!

 _'OH MY FUCKING GOD!'_

 _ **'Well then...I dare say this is interesting, yes?'**_

However Tatsumi was shaken from his stupor when he noticed Hilda's eyes close before she fell to the side causing him to stutter and panic.

''Oi! Hilda! Oh crap, Hilda, what's wrong!'' he turned toward her only to see her eyes slowly closing, but her half-lidded eyes moved to him. It was then that a strange smile, one that greatly confused Tatsumi spread across her face. Then he started to panic when she reached up to his face and cupped his cheek.

Unknown to even Tatsumi when they kissed at that exact moment it opened a gate that unleashed a plethora of all her memories in one giant tidal wave. The sensation was intense, and it taking all she had to stay awake, but among those memories, Hilda saw how the darkness of the one who saved her lifted in her dream world revealing it to be none other than Tatsumi. The very same who turned into that monster to save her...the very same who killed Jabberwock to rescue Beelze.

In her myriad state of emotional turbulence she could only smile beautifully into the face of the man who broke all her expectations, and did the impossible...for her and their child. Taking in a moment she held her hand on his cheek as she spoke only a few words before she succumbed to darkness once more.

 _''...I am fine...just let me rest...for a little while longer... **my King**.''_

… _._

Tatsumi was completely struck bewildered by what Hilda just said to him, however the entity within him stopped and seemed to grin within the darkness of his soul.

 _ **'Oho? Now this is intriguing.'**_

Indeed, it seemed interesting times were to come...for Good...or Bad.

 **XxX**

In the deepest stygian pits of Hell, within the Beelzebub Kingdom spoke three men within the throne room.

 _''We cannot allow this to go unpunished, the human Oga Tatsumi, Contractor to your youngest has officially declared war on us with his latest action taken toward us, and the fact your son is aiding him has not gone unnoticed...it is time you took action, **now.** ''_ the voice of the first man spoke with supreme authority that brook no argument. His identity was masked in the darkness, but his sheer presence alone commanded loyalty and fear for all those that dared to look upon him.

The second man sitting on the throne merely tapping his armrest before finally sighing. ''You're right. Play time is over, I've let En have his fun and Beelze's gotten little to no start on destroying mankind. I think it's time to remind them who they are dealing with.'' the second person was none other than the biological father of En and Beelze, the Demon King Beelzebub the 3rd. His long dark green hair waved to the side as his smoldering ruby red eyes moved across to the 3rd man who appeared to be the youngest of them all.

 _''Go! Seek out Oga Tatsumi and that traitorous Wet Nurse...and bring me their heads, **Shalba!** ''_ he ordered out to the third man in the room who walked out of the shadows revealing a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties with long brown hair that went down to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye while his left smoldered in a blackness that seemed endless. He was dressed in full clad black armor with a fur-collared black cape with the Beelzebub royal family crest on the back.

Bowing, the young man gave a cold smirk that was only hidden by the shadows of his hair, ''As you wish, _father_.'' spoke the voice of none other than the firstborn son of Beelzebub III, Shalba Beelzebub, a direct bloodline descendant of the true Beelzebub. Then he turned always and melded back into the shadows, but his glare did not lessen in the slightest if anything it grew in intensity.

 _'I'm coming for you...the one who killed Jabberwock and wounded even Behemoth...your life...is **mine!** '_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Completed!**

 **HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE! That was my longest chapter too date, but I would like to blame the fact I had to split the chapter up into two since otherwise it would have been too long.**

 **I admit this went down a bit different from what I originally intended, but I am still satisfied with it nonetheless.**

 **NOW before you guys go I need to say that I've been busy brain storming idea's and writing them down on a separate document and for what I have planned, I am pretty excited. Since I also have another document that's like a Chapter Table or a rough backdrop for future chapters.**

 **Tatsumi kissing Hilda and vice versa was my own method of her getting her memories back because in the manga I felt it should have happened in some comedic fashion. I'm also focusing more on Tatsumi's family, especially Misaki if you hadn't noticed. Trust me, it'll be interesting to see down the road.**

 **So...yeah Shalba shows up! Yeah in DxD canon it's not revealed anything besides his relation to the original Beelzebub so I made it like this. He is the Firstborn of Beelzebub III who is actually the Great Grandson of the original of Beelzebub. Just like a certain Lucifer is to the original Lucifer.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the long chapter, hopefully it makes up for my absence and for my absence on May 19...because of Witcher 3. :) ALSO if anyone is interested in BETAing my story please send me a PM!**

 **Now leave me nice long constructive reviews, but no flames please. :)**

 **That said, have a Good Day Everyone! ^^**


End file.
